A New Life
by Ronishi
Summary: Once you love, you can never love again.' Could it be true? Inuyasha finds it out personally when Kagome is taken away from him and he meets someone new. He believes in a new relationship, but can he make her feel the same way?
1. The Accident

A New Life  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Accident  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Hahaha, I just watched Inuyasha a few days ago and hooked (grins) and..yes I have found a new interest for Inuyasha (the guy) because he's a succulent demon. But I still love Yugi?  
  
Yami: And me too right?  
  
Me: Yes..you..of course.  
  
Yami: -______-#  
  
Yugi: I don't feel so comfortable.  
  
Inuyasha: Get used to it.  
  
Yugi: NO!! Inuyasha: (Grabs Yugi's hair) You wanna try that again??  
  
Yugi: Okay ^______^  
  
Inuyasha: Better.  
  
Yami: NO! I will not tolerate this!! (Banishes Inuyasha to the shadow realm)  
  
Me: YOU RETARD!!!! (grabs Yami's hair) BRING HIM BACK!!!  
  
Yami: o____________O ok (Brings Inu back)  
  
Inuyasha: (eyes flare at Yami)  
  
Me: It's defiantly hot, now let's go with the story. And this was a dream so don't make fun of me! :'(  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other shows I might have written about. ~*~  
  
"Wait!" shouted Kagome. She ran, tripping a few times.  
  
"You're too slow." Inuyasha said stubbornly. Kagome caught up and caught her breath.  
  
Then, she tugged on Inuyasha's ears. He screamed and Kagome laughed. "Fine. We'll rest if it makes you feel so much better." He said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said politely.  
  
They sat down and looked at the sun set in the forest.  
  
"It's so pretty." Whispered Kagome. Inuyasha didn't respond, he just stared at the sky and put his arm around Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a loud bang. Kagome jumped up, but Inuyasha didn't move.  
  
A giant dragon-like creature popped out of the bushes. It let out a animal- like shriek and flashed yellow eyes.  
  
Kagome squeezed onto Inuyasha's clothes. He stared coldly at the creature. "Move back," he ordered Kagome.  
  
"Excuse me?" cried Kagome.  
  
"I'll need some space."  
  
Kagome obeyed and quickly ran behind a tree.  
  
But the monster was quicker and with its yellow eyes, shot beams at the tree – and Kagome. Inuyasha heard a loud painful scream, and no more.  
  
"K-Kagome????" he whispered. "Kagome?" he said louder. "KAGOME!!" he ran to her, but only found a lifeless body.  
  
"Oh no," he cried. "No, no, no. An accident. It was an accident. Kagome, wake up.  
  
Please wake up Kagome." He shook her, but her head just tilted back.  
  
Inuyasha checked for a heartbeat, but found nothing.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed, his animal cry. His eyes glowed red and he jumped up and drew out his hands and slashed the monster in fury. The monster exploded in a million pieces.  
  
Inuyasha stood at that spot, not moving. He stared at the monster; staring at his work, then fell to his knees.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered. A single tear fell from his eyes. He punched the ground, causing dirt to fly up into the air and let out another cry of fury. He walked over to Kagome, scared and slowly. He kneeled down and touched her cheek. It was ice cold.  
  
Breathing hard, he tapped her shoulder, but she didn't respond. He leaned over and planted a small kiss on her lips, and walked away with out looking back. A few miles away, he heard a wolf cry out, and Inuyasha responded with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Me: Okay, it not too much, but it's just a start. I got a lot planned for more. So please review!! 


	2. What He Found

A New Life  
  
Chapter Two  
  
What He Found  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay, so now I am obsessed with Inuyasha, so don't be disturbed if I wanna include myself in here.  
  
Inuyasha: Well, I'm flattered.  
  
Me: I know.  
  
Yugi: Don't you love me anymore?  
  
Me: Yes..  
  
Yami: Of course she does, or else she wouldn't be writing about us.  
  
Me: Exactly.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi looked up at the old temple. She looked back down on her sheet of paper she brought with her.  
  
This is the place, she thought and hesitantly ringed the doorbell of the house beside it.  
  
The door slid open and a little boy stood there, looking up at her.  
  
"Hi." She said, smiling. "I'm here for the job."  
  
The little boy nodded. "Grandpa!" he called.  
  
"What is it Sota?" an old man asked as he looked through the door. He smiled. "Hello there. You are here for the job I assume?"  
  
Naomi slowly nodded. The old man stepped outside.  
  
"Follow me." He said, Naomi nodded and she followed him to the old temple she had seen earlier.  
  
He opened the door and they both walked inside. Naomi sneezed at all the dust.  
  
The man nodded. "Yes, it is very dusty and dirty in here." He turned to Naomi. "Your job is to clean this place, work on it. It is falling apart, paint the walls, redo the roof and things like that."  
  
Naomi nodded.  
  
Maybe I might not go for this job....but I DO need the money for this summer, she thought, biting her tongue.  
  
The man sighed. "It used to be my grand-daughters job, Kagome, but...."  
  
Naomi smiled. "Kagome Higurashi? She's your grand-daughter?"  
  
The man nodded. "Do you know Kagome?"  
  
"Yes." Naomi said. "She went to my school. I haven't seen her for a while since school let out. Is she here?"  
  
The man shook his head glumly. "No, she died."  
  
Naomi gasped. "She....died? How?"  
  
The man took in a deep breath. "By a bolt of lightning."  
  
Naomi raised a hand to her cheek. "That's horrible."  
  
She remembered Kagome as being always full of life, she had many friends and was always happy and nice to ever. Naomi just couldn't picture her....dead.  
  
Maybe I should take the job, she decided. The family seems a little off now that Kagome's gone. I should do them a favor.  
  
The man stood up straight. "So does it sound good to you?"  
  
Naomi nodded.  
  
"The pay amount will actually be on your progress. Today, I would like you to clean the temple. There is a lot to be done here. Three hours should do for today and you can come back tomorrow."  
  
Naomi nodded again.  
  
The man reached into his pocket and grabbed a pair of keys. He handed them to Naomi. "You will be entrusted with the temple. You can come straight into here without having to bother anyone."  
  
Naomi looked at the keys. "So when I think it is done for the day I can just leave?"  
  
The man nodded. "When you come back the next day, you will receive your pay."  
  
Naomi nodded. "Sounds good."  
  
The man led Naomi back into the house. "Let's get acquainted first, then you can start."  
  
Naomi got to meet Mrs. Higurashi, which she saw many times at the school, also little Sota, who she saw before along with Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
They had tea and something to eat.  
  
She started to get to work. It was extremely difficult because the man wasn't kidding. It was filthy in there. Dust, and cobwebs, insects were all over the place. After three hours, all she got done was cleaning up the floor. The walls were still a mess.  
  
She went into the house and the man examined the temple. He smiled.  
  
"I am quite please with the work you've done. Wonderful progress." He pulled out a wallet and gave Naomi thirty dollars.  
  
Naomi smiled. "Thank you very much."  
  
"Now you go home and rest. Tomorrow's another day, and you'll have to clean and re-paint the walls. Come here tomorrow bright and early."  
  
Naomi nodded and waved good-bye as she set back into her car.  
  
"Thirty whole dollars for three hours." She murmured. "Not bad. Not bad at all...."  
  
She decided to go swimming just then. She went back home to get her stuff and drove to the pool.  
  
She pulled on her bathing suit and dived into the pool.  
  
Naomi shook the water off her head and sighed.  
  
"Kagome's dead, huh?" she looked around and dived back into the water and started doing backstrokes. "I remember we were best friends in grade four."  
  
She sighed. "Kagome was dating that guy. I forget his name. I thought he was a real dork. It doesn't matter now I guess."  
  
Naomi was just an average 15-year-old girl. She had long bangs along with long silky black hair. She had big sparkly brown eyes with a slim body.  
  
"I wish I had a boyfriend." She murmured. At the school she was at, there were no guys to her liking. A few of them were her friends, but she could never picture her DATING them.  
  
She had always longed for a boyfriend, ever since her friend Marakou got a boyfriend, she'd been yearning for one. She always wanted to know how it felt like to be embraced like that, to be kissed like that, to be loved like that.  
  
Someday, she kept telling herself. When would that someday be?  
  
Most people thought Naomi had it all – even Kagome. Pretty, rich, smart, athletic, but still, there was something that Naomi longed for. That was a boyfriend.  
  
It's so hot outside, that's why I didn't want to go to the beach.  
  
Naomi had been taking swimming lessons for a long time now. She was on her way to become a life guard.  
  
Fifteen dollars to tell little kids to swim, she thought. Not too bad. It's even better than the job I have now.  
  
Naomi wasn't the nicest kid. She was okay, but a little selfish. Was it because of all the money her family owned? No, it was because she didn't have a boyfriend, and she knew it.  
  
Naomi got out of the pool and looked around. She saw Japanese people everywhere and sighed. She wasn't oriental like everyone else. Her mom was Canadian, she had moved to Japan and married her father, who was Japanese, but it was hard to tell.  
  
That didn't really matter, because she got good grades and had a lot of friends.  
  
One day, I'll get a boyfriend. One day....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
She came back the next day, still very tired.  
  
She opened the temple door, and there stood Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Oh there you are Naomi." She said smiling. "I wanted to tell you that our family will be going out of town to visit a relative who has fallen very ill. We will be gone for a week, so this might be your last day of work for a while. You can still come if you'd like to just do some extra painting, but that won't be necessary until we get back."  
  
Naomi nodded. "That's fine. I'll just get to work now, and then I'll see you in a week."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and left the temple.  
  
Naomi got back to work painting the walls. She had about two walls done after the three hours. She sat down on the well in the middle of the room to rest. She heard a soft meow and a little cat turned the corner.  
  
Naomi smiled. "Hello there kitty." She started waving to it and it pounced on her lap. Naomi started petting it and scratching it. Suddenly, she heard a loud bang and the cat screamed and its claws dug into Naomi's skin.  
  
Naomi screamed and the cat jumped off, pushing back Naomi. Naomi leaned back and fell into the well.  
  
Screaming all the way down.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself in a dark tunnel. No, a well. She looked up and started to climb.  
  
When she got out, she gasped. Something was wrong.  
  
All the buildings, the people, everything was a gone. She seemed to be some sort of a forest. But how did she get there?  
  
She got up and started to walk around. It was truly beautiful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Birds chirped and she saw wild animals roam free. She walked around admiring the scenery.  
  
There's so much pollution and people in Japan, it's nice to be away from it, thought Danielle peacefully. She walked faster and faster. No matter how good this was, she had to get home. She HAD to get home.  
  
So, she continued exploring. She stopped and heard a noise. It was her stomach.  
  
"Oh, I'm so hungry." She cried, rubbing her stomach. She spotted some apples on the ground.  
  
"Good enough." She said happily. They looked clean enough from where she was. Nice and red. She picked one up, and cried in alarm. A net suddenly picked her up. She screamed and struggled to get out.  
  
Suddenly, a boy popped out from behind a tree. He had silver long hair and red robes. He had yellow cat-like eyes and..dog ears?  
  
I hope I'm dreaming, she thought. Or else I'm turning insane.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" she screamed. "Is this your net? You shouldn't leave these anywhere where anyone might step in them."  
  
"What are you doing here?" he snarled.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be here?" she demanded.  
  
"Because this forest is forbidden. This forest is the Forest of Inuyasha." He said, observing her while walking around.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know." She said nervously. "I'm from somewhere else."  
  
"Where are you from?" he asked softly.  
  
"Tokyo."  
  
She stared, confused at the boy and his jaw dropped down.  
  
"Tokyo." He whispered. "Tokyo, Tokyo." He looked at her and took a high jump and clawed the net.  
  
Naomi screamed as she fell through the net and landed on her bottom.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried and gave the boy a cold stare.  
  
"Do you know a girl named K-Kagome?" he stammered, red in the face.  
  
"Kagome? Higurashi?" she asked. The boy nodded his head. "Yes I know her. She's a good friend of mine, but she died. Now where are we?"  
  
"I TOLD you. We're in the forest of Inuyasha."  
  
"I don't know where that is." Naomi murmured as she looked around. "Why are you wearing that?"  
  
"Because it's what everyone wears." He said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Naomi laughed. "You're kidding! That hilarious."  
  
The boy looked at Naomi's clothes. "You're from the future aren't you? You are from Kagome's time, which means you went through the well."  
  
"That's not possible, unless..I've gone back in time..impossible." Naomi murmured.  
  
"Kagome traveled back in time." He said.  
  
"Stop talking about Kagome!" she cried.  
  
"You know what?" said the boy. "I think you've really traveled back in time."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: That was like waaay longer because it kinda has the stories main ideas. It's exciting eh?  
  
Yugi: Yup, but it'd be better if it was a Yu-Gi-Oh story..  
  
Me: AHH! Get over yourself!  
  
Yugi: Sorry --  
  
Yami: Look what you've done! You've upset my Aibou!!  
  
Me: Tough. 


	3. Change of Heart

A New Life  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Modern Days  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Ahahaha, ok, in every period we have silent reading for ten minutes and all I did was stare at a book deciding what I was gonna write next for my story, and well thought out for about 50 minutes, here it is!!  
  
Yami: Wow, she is obsessive. She never thought that long about our stories..  
  
Me: I HAVE ONCE!!  
  
Yami: Once.  
  
Yugi: AHH! Stop fighting!!  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, just get on with the story.  
  
Yami: Excuse me, I'm talking.  
  
Inuyasha/Yugi: SHUT UP!!! (looks at each other)  
  
Inuyasha: Yah know, I think this is a start to a beautiful friendship.  
  
Yugi: Yep   
  
#%#%#%  
  
"I think you're insane." Naomi said looking around. "That's impossible, it's IMPOSSIBLE to travel back in time. I think you're insane. I know you're insane."  
  
"I'm not insane." Snapped the boy. "That's what Kagome said when she got here."  
  
"Well—"Naomi was cut off when she heard a rattling in the bushes. Several men looking monsters popped out from off the trees and out of the bushes. They were big muscled tattoo men with long swords and wore eye patches.  
  
Naomi gasped and started to back away, and backed into a tree. She saw the men closing in on her and she tried to run, but her pants got caught onto the bark.  
  
Uh oh, Naomi thought. She looked down. She was wearing tight low rider jeans and a black tank top. I've got to get out, got to RUN!!  
  
She untangled her clothes and ran for her life. She didn't even have time to move back.  
  
"AHH!!" the boy ran towards them and raised his hand and cut his nails right through them. Naomi couldn't take her eyes off this gruesome sight. She watched as each of the men was slaughtered to tiny chunks.  
  
Finally, out of eight, there were two of the men left. The boy was fighting one of them, but the man kept moving away.  
  
Naomi looked around. Where's the other guy? She wondered. She turned around and gasped. The other man was standing right above her. He grinned and raised his sword. Naomi stood still, and then raised her hands and balled them into fists and punched the man in the stomach. It didn't hurt him, but it stopped him.  
  
She started running, but the man was quick and he appeared in front of her. She turned around and stood on her hands and used her feet to choke the man. Unfortunately, it didn't work. He pushed her away and she landed on her feet. He leaned forward and slashed his sword onto Naomi's arm, causing a big gash. She screamed.  
  
She fell onto her back and held onto her arm, watching the blood ooze. Every drip made her blink. Her eyes were wide and her skin was white.  
  
The boy had finally killed the other man and looked over at Naomi. His mouth dropped open and he spotted the other man who was about to plunge the sword into her heart. The boy leapt forward and sunk his hand deep into the mans back and he pushed him aside.  
  
All the men were gone. They were safe – for now.  
  
The boy stood over Naomi. She held her arm looking up at the sky, her eyes blank.  
  
"Help me," she murmured. "It hurts. Help me. It hurts." She kept chanting. The boy carried Naomi into his arms.  
  
"She's in shock." He decided. And he ran as fast as he could towards a lake.  
  
When they got there, the boy laid Naomi on her back on the edge of the lake. He ripped off part of his robe and dipped it in the water and gently cleaned the wound. She shook violently but remained silent. So did the boy.  
  
When the blood appeared to be less, the boy cleaned the piece of material and wrapped it around Naomi's arm in a tight knot. A few minutes later, Naomi fell asleep while the boy was watching over her.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered softly, half an hour later.  
  
"What did you say?" said the boy.  
  
"I said thank you, for saving my life, and helping me get better. You didn't have to, but you did. Thank you."  
  
The boy smiled. Naomi smiled back. They got into a conversation.  
  
"So you're from the future?" asked the boy.  
  
Naomi nodded. "I guess it was hard for me to accept it before. But I guess it's true. I'm in the medieval times. It's so weird."  
  
"What's your name?" asked the boy.  
  
"I'm Naomi." She said, looking at the sky. She turned towards him. "What's your name?"  
  
"I am Inuyasha." He replied.  
  
"So this is YOUR forest?" Naomi asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Nobody comes here anymore. Not since Kagome died...." Inuyasha's voice weakened.  
  
"What?" Naomi cried.  
  
"We used to be good friends." He said, not blinking. "We were in this area, when a monster came and killed her. No one has dared to enter this forest since that day."  
  
"That's so terrible." Said Naomi sincerely.  
  
"Yes, I miss her so much. I always wonder what would have happened if she had never died. She died because of me. I know it." Inuyasha said. He tucked his head down and closed his eyes. "I want to get out of here. I want to be somewhere else."  
  
Naomi sat up. "I think I know a way for you to go somewhere else."  
  
Inuyasha turned his head towards her. "Really?"  
  
Naomi nodded. "Yes! You can come to my time and my house and see Tokyo in the future!"  
  
"Could you do that?" he cried. She nodded and started to stand up, surprised by the weight holding her down.  
  
"Let's go." She said. Inuyasha obeyed and followed her. Naomi looked for the well and found it. "Come in here." She said, gesturing to the well.  
  
"I remember Kagome and I used to jump through from this time to the future."  
  
Naomi smiled. "Let's go." She said. She took Inuyasha's hand and they both jumped into the well.  
  
When they landed, Inuyasha held onto Naomi tight.  
  
"Close your eyes." He whispered. "I'll get us up."  
  
Naomi obeyed and shut her eyes tight. It felt like a burst of wind, suddenly, her face hit hot sunshine. She snapped them open and they were back in the Higurashi temple.  
  
"You've been here before?" she asked him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and they exited the temple.  
  
Naomi found her car and they drove back to her house. Naomi took him in and went into her room. It was nice and tidy just like she had left it.  
  
"My parents and my brother are at his hockey tournament and they'll be there for a month. The house is all to ourselves." She said, while getting a sweater on.  
  
"Hockey?" questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"It's a game. You play it on ice and try to get the puck into a net. Whoever gets it into the other teams net the most times wins. The puck is just some kind of a toy I guess." Explained Naomi.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Naomi looked at him. "Now be prepared to live a life you'd never thought of living."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: I wanted to write more but I was too lazy. And this should hold you.  
  
Inuyasha: YAAAY! I'm a life saver =D  
  
Yugi: High five homie g (high fives)  
  
Yami: Since when were they friends? Oo  
  
Me: Since the beginning of this chapter.  
  
Yami: Awww =( 


	4. Modern Days

A New Life  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Modern Days  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Unfortunately for Naomi and Inuyasha, the whole day was spent trying to get somewhere without people having to stare at his strange wardrobe and....his ears.  
  
"This isn't working out Naomi." He murmured.  
  
Naomi looked around and saw people walking past them staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"You're right, let's go home." They went back into her car and drove home.  
  
When they got back home, Naomi gave Inuyasha a tour and explained some unusual things she had that he didn't. When it got dark out, Naomi fed her dog, did some chores and went back to her room.  
  
"Time for bed." Naomi said, yawning.  
  
Inuyasha looked around and sat down on the floor. "I'll sleep here."  
  
Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He nodded. Naomi went out to get Inuyasha a blanket and a pillow. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
I can't sleep, thought Naomi about three hours later. I just can't get the fact out of my head that I have a totally complete stranger in my house. She rolled over. But he did save my life. But how do I know that I can trust him? She got a little itch in her nose and sneezed.  
  
"Are you awake too?" Naomi heard a small voice say. She turned around and Inuyasha was facing in her direction.  
  
"Yes." She said. She looked at his face in the moonlight and smiled.  
  
He is kind of cute, but I guess I can't let my guard down....  
  
"I was thinking." Inuyasha admitted. "I have to tell you, it feels so strange to be in someone else's house. I hardly know you. It's weird to be in a different time."  
  
Naomi nodded, but kept silent.  
  
"How did you meet Kagome?" asked Naomi.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said upsettingly. "It started when...." he stopped.  
  
I don't want her to know that I'm part demon, he decided in his mind. I don't want to scare her away. She's the only friend I've made since Kagome died.... A silent tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Started when what?" Naomi asked quietly.  
  
"This bitch...." he started, trying to think. "She was evil. A real bitch. Her name was Kikyou. She shot me in the heart with an arrow and I was sealed within her spell." He looked up at the ceiling. "Fifty years later, I woke up again because I thought she had come back, but she died. And it wasn't her. It was Kagome."  
  
"A spell?" Naomi said.  
  
"Yeah. She was a miko but she was an evil bitch." He lied. "And that's how I met her. We didn't really get along at first, but then we did." Inuyasha frowned at the memories.  
  
"Yeah, she could be like that sometimes, but she's a nice person."  
  
"Yes. She even took me here a few times. But her house wasn't as big." Inuyasha said. He found his words were slurred because he was silently sobbing.  
  
Naomi got out of bed.  
  
"What is it? What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Naomi didn't respond, but went rummaging through shelves and pulled out a photo album. She flipped through the pages and pulled out several picture.  
  
"What are those for?" asked Inuyasha, puzzled.  
  
Naomi bent down on the floor and showed Inuyasha the pictures. They were just of her and Kagome making silly faces.  
  
"You're sure its this Kagome, right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "That's definitely her...." He stared at the photograph, as if looking right through it.  
  
Naomi put it away.  
  
"I only have one proper photo of Kagome, but it's with me in it." She pulled it out and it was a picture of them in beautiful dresses and all fancied up.  
  
"This was taken at our very first prom." She explained. "It looks pretty good huh?"  
  
Inuyasha slowly nodded, then sighed.  
  
"Take it." She said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Keep the picture. To remind you of her."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Naomi for a long time, then he shook his head. "I can't. I can't think of her because it....well....hurts."  
  
Naomi pulled it back and stuck into the photo album. "I understand." But inside, she didn't.  
  
Soon Naomi fell asleep, but Inuyasha still couldn't sleep.  
  
I have to stop thinking about Kagome, he thought. But I can't. It was my fault she died. It was all my fault..  
  
As if on cue, Inuyasha opened his eyes to find a bright glow.  
  
"Kagome?" he whispered, blinking his eyes.  
  
The ghostly figure smiled and nodded.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of his sleeping bag and leaned over to hug her but reached nothing but air.  
  
"I-I can't feel you!" he cried.  
  
Naomi stirred but didn't wake up.  
  
Inuyasha said quieter, "I missed you so much."  
  
She smiled. "I missed you too Inuyasha. I've been looking for you. I couldn't find you."  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said guiltily. "Are you....mad?" he gestured towards Naomi.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I don't want your life to hold back, just because of me. I'd feel so bad. Do what you want to do Inuyasha. If you're happy, then I'll be happy too. Even if it does mean that I'll be replaced."  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't replace you." He said in a solemn whisper.  
  
The ghost went down on her knees. She grabbed Inuyasha's hands and held them to her cheek.  
  
"You can touch me." Inuyasha said. "And I can't touch you."  
  
"I know you will replace me sometime." She said. "It could be with her, it could not. But I don't want to hold you back." She leaned over and kissed him. "But do me one favor." She whispered in his ear. The sexy whisper that he always used to love.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away. "What is that?" he asked.  
  
"Just don't forget me." She pleaded.  
  
"I'd never forget you." Inuyasha said. "Even when I die, you'll always be in my head. You will always be there, no matter what."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thank you." She mouthed and started to fade away.  
  
"Kagome! Don't go!" Inuyasha cried. But it was too late. Inuyasha reached out but there was nothing left.  
  
"I'll never forget you." Inuyasha vowed.  
  
BEEP BEEP!!  
  
Naomi's alarm clock went off.  
  
She woke up and stretched and yawned.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of his bed and landed on his head.  
  
"Hey!" he cried.  
  
"Sorry." Naomi said, turning it off. "I want to do something today." She said, looking out the window.  
  
"We can't go anywhere, everyone keeps staring." Inuyasha said stubbornly.  
  
"I think I have a solution. Follow me." Naomi leapt out of bed and Inuyasha followed her.  
  
They walked down the hallway and Naomi stopped at a door.  
  
"This is my brother's room. He's about your size."  
  
Inuyasha was confused. Naomi searched in the closet and pulled out a pair of baggy jeans, a t-shirt, boxers and socks and threw them at Inuyasha.  
  
"Put these on." She ordered. "I'll wait outside." She closed the door and Inuyasha started to undress.  
  
About 10 minutes later he came out with the jeans, the t-shirt and the other articles of clothing she have him. Naomi raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, you kind of look normal now." She smiled. But frowned when she saw his ears and hair. "The ears will be a problem. And the hair will have to go."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Naomi grabbed his hands to the bathroom and pulled out a pair of scissors. She snipped them.  
  
Inuyasha backed away.  
  
"No! You're not cutting my hair!"  
  
Naomi shrugged. "Oh well. There are a lot of guys with long hair." She smiled at her work. She dragged him back to her brother's room and found a cap and stuck it onto his head to cover the ears. She liked his necklace. It was a nice touch to the look.  
  
She stood back and smiled. Inuyasha really DID look like a normal kid now.  
  
"Let's go." She urged. "Let's go outside now."  
  
They started walking to the front door when suddenly; a small creature perched on the arm of a chair jumped down and started barking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Sit boy!" she cried.  
  
Uh oh, Inuyasha thought, and he plunged down onto the floor.  
  
Naomi screamed. "What the--?"  
  
"AHH!" cried Inuyasha. "Stupid necklace!" he tugged on it. "I thought only Kagome could do that. I guess I was wrong." He murmured.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Naomi.  
  
"When I said me and Kagome didn't used to get along, I meant it. That old lady put this ugly ass necklace on me and when ever Kagome said...." Inuyasha paused.  
  
"Sit boy?" asked Naomi. She widened her eyes. "Oops."  
  
BOOM!  
  
There went Inuyasha again.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Don't do that again." Inuyasha warned.  
  
"I won't." Naomi promised.  
  
They walked towards the door after pushing Naomi's dog over named Rocky.  
  
Naomi pulled open the door and Inuyasha gasped.  
  
The city was very busy with busy streets and was crowded with buildings. Inuyasha didn't spot his forest anymore. He didn't spot anything.  
  
There were vehicles driving around everywhere. It was so busy and loud. Buildings surrounding him almost reached the sky, but it was defiantly a different scenery.  
  
I've been to this place before, but I've never seen it like this, Inuyasha thought. I've only been in Kagome's house.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It's....different." said Inuyasha.  
  
"A little different never hurt anyone." Naomi said, smiling.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I want to show the amusement park." Naomi said. They drove there and went on pretty much all of the rides.  
  
"This ones called the roller coaster." Naomi said. She looked around, it was getting darker and most of the people were leaving. They climbed on into the back on the ride.  
  
Naomi fastened her seat belt. She turned to Inuyasha. "If I were you, I'd put one on too."  
  
"Oh please." Inuyasha said stubbornly. "It can't be that dangerous. Remember what was back home?"  
  
"Yes." Naomi said bitterly, looking down on her bandaged arm. "And thanks again." Inuyasha nodded and ignored the seat belts and the ride started.  
  
It started slow at first, just going onto a flat surface. "I don't see what you were worrying about." Inuyasha snarled. "I'm going to be just fine."  
  
"Don't eat up those words." Naomi said nervously and they started to go up.  
  
"I'll be fine." Inuyasha insisted.  
  
"We're getting pretty high now." Naomi said, biting her lip. "Now we're at the top. You'll be sorry." She said.  
  
"No I wooooooooooooooooooooon't!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as they went down at intense speed. He flew back and grabbed the rim of the roaster, flying with it as it went through loops. Naomi slapped her forehead.  
  
"Told you so." She said when they were off, in front of a garbage can.  
  
"Damn, I feel so sick." Inuyasha moaned and he puked in the garbage can more.  
  
Naomi made a face. "A lot of people get sick from these rides." She said. "But they barf once. You've been throwing up for five minutes straight."  
  
Inuyasha threw up once more. "I think I'm done." He said, holding his stomach. "Augh, I feel lighter now."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why." Naomi said slyly. "Now I want to show you something."  
  
They drove back home and Naomi packed some stuff into her car.  
  
"It's so cold outside." Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Then find something to wear." Naomi suggested. Inuyasha headed towards her brother's closet and pulled out a sweater and a jacket and put them on.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried. "I was kidding. It's a nice night and it's not even cold!" he said looking at his clothes.  
  
"I'm cold." He insisited.  
  
She shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Let's go."  
  
So they climbed back into Naomi's car and she drove them to a small park.  
  
"I usually camp out here." She said while they climbed up a small hill. She pulled out a tent and placed it there. They set up camp and Naomi pulled off the tent cover so they could see the stars.  
  
"It's really beautiful. Especially with the lights." She laid down on her sleeping bag and looked at the stars.  
  
Inuyasha sat down beside her. He looked up too.  
  
"It is nice." He admitted. And also laid down.  
  
"So how's it like back in the olden days?" Naomi asked him.  
  
"It's nice." Inuyasha said. "A lot of animals and people. But there are a lot of monsters too." He said.  
  
"How do you like it here?" Naomi asked.  
  
Inuyasha stayed silent for a while. "It's different. Not so busy like this. But I guess life is easier."  
  
"It's nice over here too." Naomi said wrapping her arms around herself. She shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" asked Inuyasha, looking down at his extra wear.  
  
"Nope." Naomi said. I don't want him to think that I made a mistake not to bring extra clothing, she thought. But she was only wearing a t-shirt.  
  
"Naomi?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Hey, I think that's the first time you said my name."  
  
Inuyasha shuddered. Don't think about Kagome, he willed the memory to go away.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have something to ask you." Naomi interrupted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you like me?" She asked quietly.  
  
The question shocked Inuyasha. "Yeah....I do." He admitted. "I do."  
  
Naomi smiled. "I like you too."  
  
Inuyasha turned over. I do like Naomi, he thought. I do. I didn't think it before, but I do.  
  
They looked at the sky for the remainder time, and then Naomi fell asleep. Inuyasha looked at her innocent eyes and realized she was shivering. He took off one of his many jackets and blanketed Naomi, and then he fell asleep too.  
  
Me: Ahh that took me like three days to write.  
  
Yami: It takes only five minutes when you write about us!  
  
Me: No it doesn't.  
  
Yami: Yes it does!  
  
Me: It doesn't and you know it.  
  
Inuyasha: Yugi and me are gonna hang at the club.  
  
Me: But its 2 am.  
  
Inuyasha: So?  
  
Me: -- 


	5. The Secret

A New Life  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The Secret  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: I'm so tired -.-  
  
Inuyasha: How about taking a nap?  
  
Me: =O good idea!  
  
Inuyasha: That's why they call me a smart ass.  
  
Me: After I finish the story.  
  
Inuyasha: O.o  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha and Naomi woke up at the same time to find their arms around each other. They opened their eyes to each other's eye, blushed and turned away.  
  
"So how was your sleep?" asked Naomi.  
  
"Pretty good." Inuyasha said, stretching.  
  
"You know what I wanna do today?" Naomi asked looking at the sky.  
  
"No," Inuyasha said. "What's that?"  
  
"I want to go back to your time."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Are you sure?"  
  
Naomi nodded.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "But – oh!"  
  
"What is it?" Naomi asked. She looked down at her arm and the cloth Inuyasha wrapped around her arm was soaked in blood.  
  
"I just don't want that to happen to you again." Inuyasha said in a small voice.  
  
"It was my fault and I'll pay for it if I have to." Naomi said, getting up. "I don't want to have to worry you."  
  
She started to pack the tent off and they were on their way back home. Naomi changed her bandage and they dropped off their things. They went back into the temple. Naomi reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked nervously.  
  
Naomi nodded. "I'm sure." She brought her legs over the lip of the well. "Let's go now." She went in and Inuyasha trailed behind her.  
  
Soon they were back in the forest. It was how Naomi left it.  
  
It's so peaceful here, she thought to herself. I wish it could be like this forever.  
  
I wish that time could stay still.  
  
"Naomi? Did you listen to a word I said?"  
  
Naomi turned around. "Sorry." She said, blushing. "Let's go into town."  
  
It took about half an hour to walk back into the town. Inuyasha slowly traced behind Naomi, still in his new clothes. But it caused a little more commotion then Naomi thought.  
  
"Kagome-sama? Is that you?" a villager asked in deep surprise.  
  
"Everybody! Come quick!"  
  
"It is Kagome-sama!!" people exclaimed everywhere.  
  
"She has been brought back from the dead!"  
  
Naomi was greatly frightened. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm. He stood in front of her.  
  
"This is not Kagome!" he yelled.  
  
The people gasped and some left.  
  
A little child walked up to them.  
  
"Inuyasha, where is Kagome-san?" she asked, looking up at them with big watery eyes.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked away. "She's dead." He said coldly.  
  
The child started to cry. "No!" she said. "Why did Kagome die? Who will look after the village?" she plopped down on the ground and more tears came out.  
  
Naomi scooped the child up in her arms and started tending to her. She flashed Inuyasha a cold look. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.  
  
Small tears formed at the end of Inuyasha's eyes. He let them roll down without wiping them away. He turned to Naomi.  
  
"It's just that, whenever someone talks about her it hits a sensitive spot, ok?" he said, trying to hold the tears back.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Naomi said sympathetically. The child ran off back to where she had come from.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
That night, Naomi and Inuyasha slept in the forest. Inuyasha was fast asleep. He breathed softly. Naomi smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt his ears.  
  
Are they real? She thought. They're cute.  
  
Suddenly, a misty light began to blind Naomi. She looked wide-eyed and the figure standing in front of her.  
  
"Kagome!" she whispered excitedly. "I can't believe it's you!"  
  
Naomi nodded and smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"So you've met Inuyasha now." Kagome said, sitting right beside her. Naomi suddenly felt cold.  
  
"He's a good friend and he is very loyal to you." Naomi said, looking up at her.  
  
Kagome sighed. "I just wish I wasn't how I am like now. You are very lucky."  
  
"I guess I am." Naomi said. "I guess I take everything for granted."  
  
"You and Inuyasha make a cute couple." Kagome said, looking at the stars.  
  
Naomi sat up. "I would take him away from you." She said embarrassed. "He's yours."  
  
"But I can't be with him anymore." Kagome said sadly. She turned towards Naomi. "I am passing that chance to you."  
  
"But weren't you going out with Hojo?" asked Naomi.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "He was sweet. I guess in the end, Inuyasha appealed to me more." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "He's free now, and I won't stop you Naomi."  
  
Naomi looked at Inuyasha who was still sleeping. "I guess he is cute."  
  
"Let it out." Kagome urged, giving her a sly smile.  
  
Naomi smiled. "Okay, he is hot." (Me: Well HELL YESS!!!)  
  
"He's all yours if you want." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"I like his ears. I've always wondered how he got them." Naomi said.  
  
"He got them from the half of his father." Kagome explained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha's father was a youkai, his mother was human. He's a hanyou – you know part-demon, did he not tell you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Naomi shook his head. "No," she said bitterly. "He didn't."  
  
"He should have." Kagome said, surprised. "It's his big secret. He takes pride in it."  
  
Naomi had tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"He lied to me the whole time. He lied!"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: It kind of leaves you in suspense.  
  
Inuyasha: I don't like this ending.  
  
Yami: I do!  
  
Yugi: Oh, come off it.  
  
Yami: Look what you've done! You've turned my Aibou against me =(  
  
Inuyasha: No I didn't, he turned himself against you.  
  
Me: O.o 


	6. Goodbye Forever

A New Life  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Goodbye Forever  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He sat up and looked around. Naomi was lying down with the sheet covering her whole body.  
  
"You awake?" Naomi asked softly, her voice muffled.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said. He sat up against the tree. The same tree Kikyou had pinned him against. It sent chills down his spine. "I've been thinking." He said nervously.  
  
I think it's time to tell her how I feel, he thought silently to himself.  
  
"Really?" Naomi asked, still under the sheets. "Me too."  
  
Inuyasha didn't move. Did she feel the same way?  
  
"You first." He said.  
  
Naomi removed the sheet from her body and glanced at Inuyasha coldly.  
  
"I'm just wondering when you were going to tell me that you were half demon." She said bitterly.  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes. "How did you?"  
  
"How didn't I?" Naomi snapped. "When you were going to tell me Inuyasha? I can't believe you lied to me this whole time!"  
  
"But—"  
  
"Shut up!" Naomi said. "What were you going to tell me now? Let me help clear your memory, maybe that arrow Kikyou shot at you got to your brain." She shouted.  
  
Inuyasha sat uncomfortably against the tree.  
  
"Let me tell you this Inuyasha, Kikyou was no bitch! You told me she was evil! SHE WASN'T! SHE WAS THE PROTECTOR OF THE TOWN INUYASHA! It was YOU who was the evil one! You want the stupid jewel to become a full demon! And Kikyou killed you before you could!" she shrieked.  
  
"Naomi, please—"  
  
"Let me finish." She snapped. "50 years later, you thought Kikyou was back and you wanted revenge didn't you? Damn straight, it was NO magic powers that brought you back. You wanted to kill her! And it wasn't even Kikyou that you smelled, it was Kagome. And you tried to kill her once you knew she had the jewel!!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"You would still be like that if it weren't for her!" Naomi shouted. "She turned you into a better person!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You lied to me." She said in a solemn whisper. "Why?" she cried, face full of tears. She grabbed Inuyasha's shirt. "WHY DID YOU LIE?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond. He stared at Naomi as silent tears fell down onto his hands.  
  
"You're probably wondering how I know." Naomi snarled. "Kagome came to visit you last night. Too bad you were asleep. If you weren't, I bet you would have stopped her from telling me this whole story."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "Naomi, I'm sorry."  
  
She pushed him away. "Sorry for what exactly? I met someone I liked and I realize he's like everyone else. A FUCKING LIAR!!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground. "I just didn't want you to be scared. You were the only person I had to confine in. If I told you that I was part demon you wouldn't like me anymore."  
  
Naomi wiped off her tears. "That's beside the point Inuyasha. If you liked me too, then you could have told me! You could have trusted me! But you didn't. YOU DIDN'T!! And I'm leaving now. I'm leaving and I'm never coming back." She pulled off her backpack and threw Inuyasha his robes.  
  
"Take it back. And you can keep those clothes, to remind you of how you lost another."  
  
Naomi jerked her head back and walked away. "Goodbye Inuyasha. Goodbye forever."  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head and watched Naomi walk away. He lifted his clothes to his nose. It smelled nice. It sort of smelled like flowers.  
  
She cleaned it for me, he realized. She got out all the bloodstains and the dirt.  
  
She did it because she cared for me.  
  
"Damnit!" screamed Inuyasha. He walked over to a tree and punched it, causing it to tilt and fall. "I screwed up!" he tried to hold his tears back, but was unsuccessful. "I'm such a fucking idiot!" he cried.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
He lay down by the big tree, dressed back in his robes that Naomi had washed for him.  
  
Why didn't I tell her? He wondered. Would it have been so crucial for her to know? She would have understood. I know it.  
  
He rolled over.  
  
"I wish Kagome was still here." Inuyasha thought out loud. "If she hadn't died, I would never have met Naomi, and this never would have happened."  
  
"I'm disappointed in you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome's figure, shadowed by a dark cloud.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried happily. He reached out for her, but she floated away.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Kagome asked. "She liked you, she told me herself. You haven't changed, Inuyasha. You haven't changed one bit."  
  
Inuyasha just felt like he had been stabbed.  
  
Kagome hates me. And Naomi hates me. What have I done?  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. "The question is, Inuyasha, what have you not done?"  
  
He widened his eyes.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, being dead has its advantages. I can read minds. I could do things that I never thought I could have done." Kagome explained.  
  
"So you knew?" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"I knew you didn't tell her yet. It's true." Kagome said. "But I just didn't think that you would screw up so badly."  
  
"She liked me, didn't she?" Inuyasha said, guiltily.  
  
"She did." Kagome sneered. "And you blew it. You didn't tell her you biggest darkest secret, and you blew it. You blew it bad."  
  
"You hate me now, don't you?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.  
  
"I hate you for doing this to yourself." Kagome said, not making eye contact. "I'm going now."  
  
"Go then." Inuyasha said coldly.  
  
"But before I go, I have one more thing to say to you." Kagome said innocently.  
  
"And what's that?" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Sit boy."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha lay in the spot where he had hit. He'd been there for at least an hour now. He was thinking about Kagome the whole time.  
  
Kagome's pissed off. She's really pissed off. So is Naomi, and it's my entire fault. I was so stupid.  
  
Inuyasha stood up. He carefully folded the modern clothes that Naomi had left him and carried them.  
  
"I have to go apologize. I have to hope for the best." Inuyasha got up and started towards the well.  
  
"Ow!" he cried, "Damn tree." He looked around. "Where is the portal?" It was gone.  
  
He stood on the edge and looked down.  
  
"It's time." He said. Then he jumped.  
  
He was falling, falling, falling. When will I ever stop? He asked himself. Or will I just be falling forever?  
  
Suddenly, he heard a sickening crack of bones as he landed on his feet. Every time he took a step forward there would be another crack. He looked up and jumped until he reached the top.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
I'm here, he thought to himself. I'm in the modern time. I remember it now. I haven't been here in such a long time.  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well and started out the door. He still had the clothes in his hands and smelled them to pick up a scent. Then, he sniffed around to find a match.  
  
He found one.  
  
He quickly ran as fast as he could and found Naomi's house. He climbed up a tree and peered through the window. It was looking in Naomi's room.  
  
I remember it, it looks the same. It smells the same, too. He looked around and spotted Naomi.  
  
There she is!  
  
She was dressed in a long t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. It was as simple as that.  
  
There was a barking in the background. Her little puppy came into the room.  
  
"Hey Rocky!" she cried. The dog started jumping around and was barking furiously. He started clawing at the bed.  
  
"Sit boy." She ordered. "Sit." The dog obeyed and she picked him up. She almost dropped the dog as she heard a crash.  
  
Naomi gasped and had an angry look on her face as she pulled on a robe and ran downstairs. She opened the door and slowly walked outside. She turned the corner and saw Inuyasha flat on his face.  
  
"I'm surprised you gut was big enough to even show your face to me." She said coldly. "You're a real sick pervert. I can't believe you have been spying on me. It's sick, real sick."  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "I didn't spy on you! I just arrived! I came to apologize!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I hope you realize that I don't have feelings for you anymore." She said bitterly.  
  
Inuyasha's feelings switched around.  
  
"Why are you being such a bitch?" he yelled. "I came over to apologize, and here you are saying you don't care and your accusing me of spying on you!"  
  
Naomi was sobbing. "Apologize? APOLOGIZE??" She raised her face to him. "HOW CAN YOU APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE?"  
  
"You're right." Inuyasha muttered. "I can't apologize for it, but I was willing to make it up."  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said turning her head away. "I've already cried too many tears for you."  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "Fine then!" he yelled. He threw the clothes at Naomi's feet. "Take your stupid clothes back and don't visit me ever again! You're not welcome!" He stormed away cursing to himself.  
  
Naomi's lip quivered. "I hate you Inuyasha. I hate you...." And she started to cry. 


	7. Moving On

A New Life  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Moving On  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay, I don't really know if I'm pissed off or what. Blackberry14 or something like that pointed out I didn't really get all of the points of this story, but hell with that. I've only seen the first 8 eps. LOL!!  
  
Inuyasha: o.O that was some scary ass email. She knows a lot about me.  
  
Me: And I don't think Yu-Gi-Oh sucks, Yugi is cuter than Inuyasha, but Inuyasha is hot OK????? No I didn't see episodes 1 – 52. You see, that would take half a year to watch, I've only watched 8, that's one month. Do the math.  
  
Yami: And me too right?  
  
Me: Uh.............  
  
Inuyasha: No.  
  
Yami: ;.;  
  
Me: But I'd like to thank PatrioticPuppy and Althea Sim for giving me positive reviews. (If your gonna point out some mistakes make them nice) I'm extremely sensitive. I'm obsessed with Inuyasha, but not THAT kind of Inuyasha. The ACTUAL Inuyasha, not the show!! Psssshhh. LoL but I like the show too! Yeah, and Inuyasha wouldn't kill Yugi cause they're buddies!  
  
Yami: And me?  
  
Me: Uhh.....you have your cards!!  
  
Yami: ..  
  
Me: But there's one part I'd like to agree with, Inuyasha IS DAMN HOTTTTT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Yay!!   
  
Authors Note: Blackberry14, NO I will not add you to the conversation. Inuyasha AND Yugi both love me and NONE of them would ever dare to turn against me because I have the power and If I wanted I could make them die a very very very painful death in this story. May I point out that you haven't written any stories and it would be unethical for you to comment mine like that. You don't know how to write stories because you haven't tried. I'm doing the best I can and if you don't like that (this goes for everyone) then fuck off.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
My update!!  
  
Blackberry14 is my friend =) DON'T DISS HER ME!!!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi's alarm clock went off. She ignored it the first few minutes then pushed the snooze button and got up.  
  
She walked over to the bathroom and stared at the mirror for a long time.  
  
I'm so pale, she thought to herself. I think I've lost weight too.  
  
She brushed her hair and went back into her room.  
  
"What's this?" she wondered. There was a strand of long silver thread on her carpet. She widened her eyes. It wasn't thread.  
  
Naomi threw it to the ground and jumped on it.  
  
"I haven't seen that bastard for three days now." She murmured. "I'm not going to think of him anymore." She willed herself as silent tears fell to her feet. She picked up the hair strand and placed it in a drawer. "I'll throw it away later." She said.  
  
She was still home alone, her parents and her brother were out and weren't coming back until a few days before her birthday. Today she was going to go shopping with her friends.  
  
It's almost my birthday. Less then a month away, thought Naomi, smiling. "I can't wait to be 15." (Me: Okay, in the beginning, I said Naomi was already 15, but she's 14 and she's turning 15 OK???? Oh yeah, I also said she had a car....just pretend she can drive ;D)  
  
Naomi walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tank top. She slipped the tank top on and was about to wear her pants.  
  
"Oh!" she cried. She picked her pants up. There was a huge tear in them.  
  
Naomi dropped it.  
  
#%Flashback#%  
  
Naomi gasped and started to back away, and backed into a tree. She saw the men closing in on her and she tried to run, but her pants got caught onto the bark.  
  
Uh oh, Naomi thought. She looked down. She was wearing tight low rider jeans and a black tank top. I've got to get out, got to RUN!!  
  
She untangled her clothes and ran for her life. She didn't even have time to move back.  
  
#%End of flashback#% (me: o.O)  
  
Naomi started to punch the wall. "I have to stop!" she cried. She threw the pants in a corner of the room and slipped on another pair.  
  
She did what ever you do in the morning time and grabbed her purse and hurried out the door.  
  
She started her car and backed up and drove to her friend's house speedily.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Hey!" Naomi cried when she walked through the door. She spotted her friends and gave them a hug.  
  
"I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time." Said her friend Noku. She had silky black hair and small pretty brown eyes. She was a bit too thin and she didn't have bangs – Naomi always thought her bangs looked better, but Noku disagreed.  
  
"So, we're going to the mall, then the movies, and then the amusement park?" question Kristen. She wasn't Japanese at all. She had moved from America because her parents both had job promotions here. She had thick- layered blonde hair and large green eyes. Her body pretty much looked like a model's.  
  
Naomi and Noku nodded. "But Naomi's driving." Noku said, grinning.  
  
"You know what?" Naomi said, giving Noku a playful shove.  
  
"You guys are so retarded." Said Marakou, rolling her eyes. Marakou was like the "punk" in their little posse. Naomi thought that she shouldn't though. Marakou was really pretty, but she never showed it. She wore baggy jeans with a chain and had a black tank top with a fish net shirt over top. She had pink streaks in her hair and wore her hair in high pigtails. She kind of gone plain today, Naomi noticed. She wasn't wearing any of her bracelets or necklaces. She had really big eyes and didn't look it, but she was Japanese along with Noku.  
  
"Let's just go." Kristen urged.  
  
"Fine." Naomi said, searching through her purse. She pulled out her car keys and started out the door. Everyone else followed.  
  
Everyone climbed into Naomi's convertible and they drove off.  
  
It was a nice day, a little windy, but it was nice and sunny. She could feel the wind blowing in her hair. She looked around and saw the park where she went camping.  
  
With Inuyasha.  
  
The thought made her grip the steering wheel tighter.  
  
So many thoughts jumped in her head. What she had said to Inuyasha.  
  
I hope you realize I don't have feelings for you anymore.  
  
You stupid sick bastard.  
  
I've already cried too many tears for you.  
  
Naomi suddenly realized the things she said.  
  
Maybe I overreacted, she thought to herself. A little white lie never hurt anyone right? He explained it all to me anyways. He's sorry. He was really sorry. Maybe....  
  
"Naomi!"  
  
Naomi gasped and slammed on the break.  
  
"Holy shit Naomi, you almost went through that red light and hit that car. What's wrong with you?" Kristen said, breathing heavily.  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha lay down on the branch of a tree. He sat up and saw a bird fly overhead.  
  
Stupid creatures, he thought to himself.  
  
"They're all stupid. Stupid gay things that wonder this earth trying to find a friggen life."  
  
He crossed his arms. "They have no life. Eat a bug, shit, fly to the south, eat a bug, shit, and fly back." He stood up and jumped from the tree.  
  
"Everyone's stupid. Everyone but me. Especially humans, they're all stupid." An image of Naomi popped into his brain.  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes. Then closed them and chuckled. "I haven't seen that bitch in three days. And I hope I never see her again." He shuddered.  
  
Was I just counting the days? He thought to himself.  
  
Do I still love her?  
  
He answered his own question.  
  
No.  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Once you love, you can never love again.  
  
She probably has forgotten all about me.  
  
He lay back against the tree.  
  
"I hope she burns in hell." He said stubbornly.  
  
What about Kagome?  
  
"Screw her." He murmured. "She ditched me. It's her own fault. Sango and Miroku left me too. They all left me. They all should piss off."  
  
He sighed. He remembered that they all left their separate ways. Myouga, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Only Kagome remained with Inuyasha. Only Kagome really loved him....  
  
"Why hello there, little brother."  
  
Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"Sesshomaru." He rasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshomaru walked closer. "Oh, don't worry little brother. I haven't come to kill you."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "You? Kill me?"  
  
He ignored Inuyasha's comment.  
  
"You seem bitter." Sesshomaru said. "Is it because your love was lost?"  
  
"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked coldly.  
  
"My servant looked like he did a good job messing you up." Sesshomaru said, sneering.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "You killed her?? YOU KILLED KAGOME?!"  
  
"Killed seems like such a strong word. Let's just say I was part of the plan and—"he was cut short and Inuyasha ran up to him and wrapped his hands around his neck. He brought his head up to him and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You killed Kagome." He whispered. "Now I'm going to kill you."  
  
Sesshomaru laughed and an invisible force pulled Inuyasha off and he flew back into the tree.  
  
"Before I go Inuyasha, I'd also like to point out that the ghost of Kagome Naomi saw and the ghost you saw that was yelling at you was a fake. It belonged to yours truly." Sesshomaru grinned. "I just love toying with you. You're such an easy target."  
  
"So....Kagome doesn't hate me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She doesn't little brother, but Naomi does. Your true love hates you. What a shame."  
  
"She's not my true love." Inuyasha said, tightening his fists. He jumped at Sesshomaru but he back away.  
  
"As for you Inuyasha," he said turning his head. "I have plans for you as well."  
  
"Sesshomaru!" he cried. He ran to him and scratched at him. He backed away, but was a little late.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at his face and saw a thin red line on his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha was panting. "What are you going to do Sesshomaru? What are you going to do now that I've scratched your pretty face?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "I told you. I have plans."  
  
And he faded away.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi parked the car in front of the mall. "Let's go." She said. Everyone got out of the car and entered the mall.  
  
They walked around looking for a good store. Naomi looked around.  
  
This place seems so much bigger, she thought.  
  
Or maybe I seem so much smaller.  
  
"Naomi?"  
  
She turned around and saw Marakou calling her.  
  
"You're really out of it." Kristen said. "Do you want to go home and rest?"  
  
Naomi shook her head. "No, I'm fine."  
  
Noku shrugged. "Let's go into this store." She pointed at the manikin in the view glass. "I want that skirt."  
  
Naomi laughed and they started to shop.  
  
An hour later....  
  
"Naomi, you haven't bought anything yet." Noku said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Naomi's head snapped up. "What?"  
  
"You haven't bought anything. It's been an hour."  
  
"So what?" Naomi asked. "I don't have to buy something every time I'm at the mall you know."  
  
"So you'd rather go shopping by yourself?" asked Kristen.  
  
Naomi shook her head. "No. I'm just....tried, ok?"  
  
Marakou shrugged. "Whatever. Maybe we should just go to the movies now."  
  
"Yeah." Noku said, eyeing Naomi.  
  
"Sure." Kristen said, getting packed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Naomi said pulling her hair back behind her ears.  
  
They girls exited the mall. Naomi gasped and fell on to the grass with her hands on her cheeks.  
  
"Naomi!" her friends came running towards her and Marakou helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Noku asked.  
  
Naomi nodded. "I'm fine. But I can't drive." She gave the keys to Noku. "You can drive right?"  
  
Noku nodded slowly.  
  
They climbed into the car and started to the theater.  
  
Naomi sat in the back seat crouched down holding her forehead.  
  
"Are you sick Naomi?" asked Kristen.  
  
"No, I'm fine, okay? I'm...." Naomi fainted on Kristen's lap.  
  
Kristen screamed. "Oh my god! Stop the car! Give her some room!" Kristen grabbed a map and started to fan Naomi.  
  
Naomi snapped her eyes open.  
  
"Holy shit Naomi! You scared us!" Kristen cried.  
  
"Sorry." Naomi said, getting up. "Sorry."  
  
"You should go home." Marakou said, turning around.  
  
"No." Naomi said weakly. "I don't want to hold you back."  
  
"You have to go home." Noku said. "I'm dropping you off now. We'll even stay if you want...."  
  
"No." Naomi said. "Just drop me off. You can return the car later. Just drop me off. I need to rest."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi sat on her bed. Her head felt a thousand pounds. Everything seemed to be swaying back and forth, back and forth.  
  
"Oh god." Naomi ran to the washroom and bent over the sink to vomit.  
  
"Oh shit, I feel so sick." She threw up once more and pictured the roller coaster.  
  
She turned on the sink quickly and stopped vomiting.  
  
"Stupid Inuyasha...." She said tiredly. Tears brimmed the corner of her eyes. She sat on her bed and started to weep.  
  
She removed her hands from her eyes and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god." She cried as she came to a realization. She started to cry more, but let the tears go free. She slowly raised her hands to her face.  
  
I love Inuyasha.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: (sigh) I do too =)  
  
Inuyasha: I know.  
  
Yugi: (tear tear) so beautiful.  
  
Yami: (Steam rising from head) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!  
  
Me: I learned a new swear. Kono Koeta. It means you tiny bastard. That's what I called Serena, and boiii was she pissed off!! =D  
  
Inuyasha: That's what Kagome said in the Japanese version of episode 6 when she hit Jaken with the Staff of the Heads. OH YEAH! I'm good.  
  
Me: You're hott too XD 


	8. Expect the Unexpected

A New Life  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Expect the Unexpected  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: OMG! I so love this story! I'm really proud of it. =)  
  
Inuyasha: It's because of me, right??  
  
Me: Yes.  
  
Yugi: I congratulate you.  
  
Yami: :O! I feel so rejected!  
  
Me: No, just left out.  
  
Yami: =(  
  
Me: Oh yeah, I realized everyone who likes Inuyasha likes Evanescence. Amy Lee is my idol and I want to be exactly like her? =)  
  
Inuyasha: But you still want to do me right? That doesn't change anything right?  
  
Me: (blushes) o.o HEH! DON'T SAY IT OUTLOUD! AND NOOOOOOO! IT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING oO  
  
Yami: Rejected.  
  
Me: SHUT UP!! Let's go on with the story now.  
  
Another author's note: I said Mariku, I was kinda out of it. It's Miroku ok? Good =)  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi stood up, her body trembling.  
  
"I....have....to....set....thing....right...." she said gasping.  
  
But I'm so tired.  
  
She felt her forehead and it was burning hot.  
  
She willed her self out of her room and out of the house. She instantly felt better when she felt the wind hit her face.  
  
She walked there on wobbly legs. Soon, she found herself standing in front of the temple.  
  
This better be it, she thought to herself.  
  
She unlocked the door and looked down the well.  
  
It looks scary, she thought.  
  
She looked behind her.  
  
It's too late to turn back.  
  
This is it.  
  
And she jumped.  
  
This can't be right.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi kept falling. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms out.  
  
Suddenly, she felt herself slow down and landed.  
  
She looked down and saw rotting bones. She screamed and tried to avoid them.  
  
She spotted a wall with climbing ridges and she started to climb up.  
  
"I hope this is it." She said smiling.  
  
I hope he forgives me.  
  
She climbed out of the well panting hard.  
  
I'm so tired, she thought closing her eyes.  
  
They opened right away.  
  
"I have to find Inuyasha." She said dizzily.  
  
She started to walk around and saw the big tree that they were at.  
  
She looked up and saw Inuyasha sitting on a branch, glaring down at her.  
  
Naomi backed away as he jumped down and stared her in the eye.  
  
"Why are you here?" he demanded.  
  
Naomi swallowed. "I'm here to see you."  
  
"Why do you want to see me?" he asked. "Why would you want to see the sick bastard?"  
  
Naomi shook her head. "Inuyasha, please. I wasn't thinking when I said that. And...."  
  
"And what?" Inuyasha asked, moving closer.  
  
Naomi took a deep breath. "I want to apologize."  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his path. He turned his head. "I just don't know anymore...."  
  
Naomi walked up to his and put her hands on his shoulders. He looked into her eyes, which were full of tears. "Please Inuyasha. I can't live like this anymore. I want you to know that I'm sorry."  
  
"Wh-what did you say?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said crying. The tears made her breathe harder. "I was wrong. I was so wrong." She buried her face in Inuyasha's robes. Inuyasha looked down at her with sympathy.  
  
She's sorry, and she means it, he thought. She loves me again. And now, I love her too.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug. Naomi started to cry harder. Inuyasha kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'll never let go...." He whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha." Naomi said, sobbing. "I-I love you."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her. "Oh Naomi." He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes, but he willed them back. He closed his eyes and felt her warm breathing on his neck.  
  
"Naomi, I love you too."  
  
As if responding, Naomi put her arms on Inuyasha's shoulders and her crying turned into a wailing.  
  
"Shh...." Inuyasha whispered. He stroked her soft hair. "Don't cry."  
  
"How, how can I?" she stammered. "I almost lost you." She lifted her face to his. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were wet with tears.  
  
"Big girls don't cry." He said lifting up her chin.  
  
Naomi stared into his eyes. "I don't' want to be a big girl anymore...."  
  
Inuyasha let out a deep chuckle.  
  
"I won't be able to get over myself." She said, licking tears off of her mouth and burring her face in his robes again.  
  
"You don't have to." Inuyasha said. He lifted her chin again and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Naomi looked up at him, she was no longer crying, her face being bright red. She smiled a little and the tears came back again. She raised her hands to the back of his head and rested her arms on his shoulders. Inuyasha pulled her tighter.  
  
Naomi's crying became a soft sobbing, and standing there in that spot, she died.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: LOL! I'm kidding.  
  
Inuyasha: o.o  
  
Yugi: Is the story over then?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Me: Hehehe, I'll start from there.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi's crying became a soft sobbing, and standing there in that spot, she fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and lifted her up in his arms and brought her to the tree and he laid her on his lap as he sat down, watching over her.  
  
He looked at her face.  
  
So innocent.  
  
He wiped off a tear with his finger and skimmed his finger on her face.  
  
She smiled as he looked down on her face, and soon he fell asleep too.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha fell asleep when he felt a soft tingle on his neck. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Naomi removing her hand and blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said. "Did I wake you?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "That's okay."  
  
Naomi brought her face up and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha gasped and raised his hand to his cheek. He blushed too. He gasped.  
  
"You're so hot."  
  
Naomi smiled. "Well thank you."  
  
Inuyasha 's face remained concerned. "Do you have a fever?"  
  
Naomi nodded. "Yes."  
  
"And you climbed through the well with the fever just to see me?" he asked.  
  
Naomi nodded.  
  
"Oh." he bent forward to hug Naomi.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head when they heard a loud rustling in the bushes. Inuyasha and Naomi both stood up.  
  
A medium sized ogre popped out of the bushes. Inuyasha made a face. It was the size of a ten year old. But it had very large muscles. It was green and covered with dirt and it carried a club on its shoulder.  
  
The ogre spotted them and got ready for attack. Inuyasha snickered.  
  
"Easy picking." He murmured. He turned to Naomi. "You wait there." She nodded.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the monster for a minute, then he took a high jump into the air and raised his hand and aimed for the ogre.  
  
"Sakontessou!"  
  
He slashed, but the ogre sped away.  
  
"God, he's pretty fast." Inuyasha looked around and widened his eyes once he realized that the ogre was right behind him. He jumped just as the ogre was about to take a swing at him.  
  
Inuyasha spotted the monster in the air and got angry. "Okay you stupid creature." He said while soaring. "Take this." He pulled out Tetsusaiga and it transformed into the fang. Inuyasha started to fall above the monster and raised the sword above his head and hit. He monster sped away again and dirt flew up into the air.  
  
"Damn." He yelled. "You gay ass monster, face me! Face me right now!"  
  
The ogre let out a big laugh and it started to circle Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Inuyasha turned his head and saw Naomi leaning against the tree. Her face was red.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" (Me: Okay! LoL so she's not exactly its "own" size but she's short than Inuyasha)  
  
She almost fell over, but the tree supported her.  
  
"Naomi!" he cried. Naomi nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine." She mouthed. She raised her head and straightened up. "Come and get me!" she yelled in a husky voice. She turned around and started to run. The ogre instantly followed and caught up to her. Naomi screamed as she tripped and landed on her stomach. She turned around and saw the ogre raise his club. She shielded herself with her arm and closed her eyes tight.  
  
Inuyasha gasped and quickly ran to her. He jumped high and raised his sword.  
  
"No!!!!!!!"  
  
The ogre turned around and cried out in surprise.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Inuyasha plunged the sword deep into the monster's chest.  
  
The ogre stepped back and sweat rolled down its face. He let out cries of agony.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of it.  
  
"You like that don't you?" he said laughing.  
  
The monster cringed at Inuyasha. It gathered up its strength and stood up. Inuyasha stopped his laughing as the ogre brought up its club and took a hard swing at Inuyasha's head.  
  
It made a loud THONK against Inuyasha's skull and he was knocked out cold. He let out a loud WHOOSH.  
  
The ogre snickered one last time as it fell down onto its back and died.  
  
"Inuyasha!" cried Naomi. She got up off of the ground and felt herself going dizzy. She fell on top of Inuyasha, but willed herself up. She pulled the sword out of the monsters chest and put it back where it belonged.  
  
She kneeled down beside Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Wake up! Please wake up!" she started to shake him, but realized she shouldn't. She checked for a pulse and found one.  
  
Thank God he's alive, Naomi said letting out a whoosh of air.  
  
"I have to help him." She decided. "I have to get him home." She lifted Inuyasha on her shoulders with this right hand and leg hanging in front of her.  
  
"I'm so tired." She said. She walked slowly to the well. She reached for Inuyasha's hand and put it against her cheek.  
  
Please be okay, she preyed. She held on tightly to Inuyasha's hand and leg and climbed up on to the edge of the well. She looked down and jumped.  
  
She shut her eyes the whole way down until she felt herself slow down and land.  
  
"Oh!" she cried. She couldn't believe how weak her feet were. She somehow managed standing up and saw the climbing ridges.  
  
"I don't think I can do this." She cried. She turned her head and saw Inuyasha with his eyes closed.  
  
Please let us be okay, she preyed to herself. She started to climb and to her surprise, it was easier than she thought. Soon, she found herself at the top of the well. With Inuyasha still on her back, she pulled herself to the top and saw that she was back in the temple.  
  
Suddenly, she felt a major energy loss and fell backwards but caught herself just in time, but Inuyasha started to slip off.  
  
"No!" she cried and grabbed his hand from falling off into the well. "I have to pull harder." She cried, but couldn't manage. She grabbed onto his hand with both of her hands and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she widened her eyes and felt an energy boost and pulled Inuyasha up with one quick tug. She was on the floor panting with Inuyasha lying down at her feet. She took one big breath and heaved him back onto her back and ran out the door.  
  
"So....tried...." she rasped. She walked onto the street and called for a taxi, which quickly stopped for her.  
  
Naomi placed Inuyasha in the seat and told the driver to send them home. She looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Will you be okay?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
They arrived home and Naomi paid the driver. She carried Inuyasha back into the house and into her room. Breathing heavily, she laid him on her bed. She got a wet towel and put it on his forehead and blanketed him.  
  
Naomi sat on a chair beside the bed, holding onto Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Are you going to wake up? Inuyasha?"  
  
She put the hand to her cheek and cried once more.  
  
Why have I cried so much? Naomi asked herself. I never used to cry. Was I crying because of Inuyasha?  
  
Was I crying because I love Inuyasha?  
  
"I wish I could stop crying." She said. "I wish, I wish that you could wake up and we could pretend none of this ever happened. "I wish...." Her crying clouded her words. She cried until it hurt.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she wailed. "INUYASHA!!" she rested her head on his body and cried until she cried a river.  
  
Naomi stopped when she heard a soft groaning.  
  
She sat up and wiped her tears away and looked over Inuyasha.  
  
She gasped in happiness as he started to open his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!"  
  
He sat up and looked around and looked at Naomi, his expression remaining blank.  
  
"You're awake!" she cried and threw her arms around him, but he didn't return the greeting back. She let go and moved back.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Naomi asked, staring at his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked looking Naomi.  
  
Naomi chuckled. "Wha-what do you mean?" she said hesitantly.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face her in the eye.  
  
"Who are you?" 


	9. Memory Fade

A New Life  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Memory Fade  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha: :o!! I'm starting to dislike this story!!  
  
Me: You'll like it after.  
  
Inuyasha: YAY! Other wise I love it =)  
  
Me: See Yami? Why can't you be like that?  
  
Yugi: Yeah. Why can't you? (everyone crowds around Yami and backs him up into a corner)  
  
Yami: =( Everyone picks on me!!  
  
Me: Hehehe =)  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi gasped. "Who-who am I?" she cried. "You don't remember me?" she yelled.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't even know who I am. Where am I anyways? Why am I here?"  
  
Naomi burst into tears. She bent forward and wrapped Inuyasha in a hug.  
  
"What? Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you forget?" Naomi sobbed. "Why did you forget everything?"  
  
"Inuyasha...." He murmured. "Is that my name?"  
  
Naomi sniffled. "It's your name. And we're in my house. You got hit over the head and forgot. You forgot everything."  
  
She let go and wiped her tears. She looked out the window. It was very dark outside.  
  
Like how I feel inside, she thought.  
  
She turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?"  
  
Inuyasha turned away. He put his hand on the pillow.  
  
"I don't remember anything. I don't remember you, me or anything."  
  
Naomi got up and looked for her photo album. She showed Inuyasha the picture of her and Kagome. "You don't remember Kagome either?" she asked wincing.  
  
He shook his head. Naomi dropped the photo album.  
  
"No." she said. "No, this is only temporary, you'll remember soon. I know you will. You'll remember and...." She cried once more.  
  
Inuyasha got out of the bed. "Please don't cry." He pleaded. "What did I do?"  
  
Naomi looked at him and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"You forgot me."  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked over and Naomi hugged him.  
  
He acted with surprise at first, and then he hugged her back.  
  
"I wish I could remember." He muttered.  
  
Naomi let go. "You should rest." She said sorely. "Maybe you'll remember tomorrow."  
  
"Are you going to leave me?" he asked, scared.  
  
Naomi sighed. "I guess I have no choice."  
  
Inuyasha moved over on the bed. He patted the place right beside him.  
  
"Right here please. Don't leave me alone."  
  
Naomi gasped then nodded. She changed into her pajamas and hesitantly climbed in beside Inuyasha. She rolled over to face away from him.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" she repeated, just to make sure.  
  
"No." Inuyasha said, looking at the ceiling. "I want to remember, though. But I don't know how."  
  
"I want us to start over." Naomi decided out loud. "Tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha gasped. "You won't leave me alone will you?" he asked. "I don't remember anything, I only know you. Please don't leave me."  
  
Naomi looked at him and his watering yellow eyes.  
  
Her expression softened.  
  
He looks like a little kid, she thought helplessly. He looks so sweet. I have to help him remember again.  
  
"I won't leave you." She whispered. "I'll be there until you remember again and from there on until forever."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Good-night Inuyasha." She said, closing her eyes and dozing off.  
  
Inuyasha did the same thing.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
The ghost of Kagome sat on a branch while looking through Naomi's bedroom window.  
  
Tears trickled down her face.  
  
"Poor Inuyasha." She said looking at him.  
  
"He's been through so much, now he's forgotten everything." She wiped the tears away.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Through the window, Naomi and Inuyasha were sleeping peacefully, but they were both facing away from each other. Kagome frowned.  
  
"Inuyasha, you forgot about me, didn't you? You broke your promise didn't you?" and while crying, she started to fade away.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi started to toss and turn. She tightened her eyes and fell into a dream.  
  
#%Her dream#% (Me: wasn't that obvious?)  
  
Naomi walked around a dark field. She looked around and saw a small temple. She walked up to the door and heard creaking sounds.  
  
I shouldn't go in there.  
  
But she felt an urge to open the door. Slowly, she did. She looked around and everything was pitch black. She was afraid to step in, until a faint light appeared and she saw a boy standing away from her, turning his head to greet her.  
  
Naomi squinted her eyes. The boy had long flowing black hair and deep, dark brown eyes. He wore red robe bottoms and a beige top.  
  
He walked up to her. Naomi shuddered. He was standing right in front of her and he placed her hair behind her ears.  
  
"Naomi...." He whispered. He embraced her in a loose hug.  
  
She looked up at him and he was looking down back at her. His eyes twinkled. Naomi realized they were tears.  
  
Do I know you? She asked silently, blushing. She face softened. She suddenly felt sleepy. She smiled at him.  
  
"Be careful." He warned, whispering into her ear.  
  
Naomi pulled away. "Careful of what?" she asked softly.  
  
"Danger awaits in your future." He said looking down.  
  
Naomi yearned for another hug. She wrapped her arms around him and put her cheek to his chest.  
  
"You seem.... familiar."  
  
"Do I?" he asked looking down.  
  
Those eyes. Naomi thought dreamily. They seem so familiar, yet so different. She closed her eyes and let him hold her up.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Be careful." He repeated. He slowly started to fade away. Naomi gasped.  
  
"No! Don't go!" she cried. "I have so much more to ask you."  
  
But he ignored her words and faded away. "Be careful...."  
  
Naomi reached out. "Who are you?!"  
  
But he was gone.  
  
#%End of dream#% (Me: heh....)  
  
Naomi woke up. She panted hard and realized she was soaked in her own sweat. She looked over at Inuyasha, but he was gone.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she cried looking around.  
  
He wouldn't have wondered off on his own....would he? She started to panic. Where could he be?  
  
She looked out the window, and it was still dark outside.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called.  
  
Where is he? She thought on the verge of tears. She ran outside and circled the house. She stopped abruptly as she saw Inuyasha in the back yard. His feet were dipped in her pool and he was looking at the moon.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"  
  
He turned to face her. His expression was solemn.  
  
"I thought I lost you Inuyasha." Naomi said, breathing heavily.  
  
"Sorry." He said, turning back.  
  
Naomi sat beside him and dipped her feet in the water.  
  
"It must be scary." She whispered. "Not knowing anything anymore. Having to start from a fresh beginning but don't know how to." She looked at him and he looked at her.  
  
"Will, will you help me? Will you help me remember?" he asked, grabbing her hands.  
  
Naomi paused.  
  
He looks like such a kid, she thought sadly. And he might never grow up.  
  
Naomi squeezed his hand. "Yes." She said in a trembling voice. Inuyasha bent forward and hugged her. She gasped, and then hugged him back.  
  
He used to be such a troublemaker, she thought, reflecting. Now all of that's passed him. Now, he needs to start over. I have to help him.  
  
Inuyasha looked back up into the sky. He took long blinks.  
  
"It's very beautiful." He whispered.  
  
Naomi looked into the water. It was so still it looked like a mirror. She saw the reflecting moonlight and forced a smile.  
  
"I hope I can remember. Now that you are helping me."  
  
Naomi opened her mouth at these words. Then she smiled and her eyes started to water. She reached for Inuyasha's hand and placed it on her cheek.  
  
"I hope so too." She looked up and saw a shooting star. She cried out in happiness. Inuyasha saw it too.  
  
"Wow." He said smiling.  
  
"Make a wish."  
  
Inuyasha thought for a while then looked back up in the sky.  
  
"I wish that we'll be together forever."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: AHH! I'm starting to slip on the descriptions! I'm just picturing it in my mind like the actual show and when I saw how they looked or how they sounded, it sounds so retarded! You know in anime where they have that line horizontal thingy above their nose and under the eyes when they're mad, sad, sick, or scared? LoL! I tried to describe it but I guess it didn't work out.  
  
Inuyasha: I was in her dream!  
  
Yami: WE KNOW! That's why she wrote this crap ass story.  
  
Inuyasha: (flares at Yami)  
  
Me: It's true, but I had a different dream.  
  
Yugi: OOO! (sits in front of me with his legs crossed ready to hear the story)  
  
Me: Okay, well I had a dream that the producers of Inuyasha read my story on FanFiction and they emailed me saying they wanted to make it into a movie!  
  
Yugi: :O!!! OMG!!  
  
Me: Yeah, so they translated all that crap into English and drew out the animation stuff and they got ME to play the voice of Naomi!  
  
Inuyasha: COOL!! XD  
  
Me: Yes, but it's not as good as being with my Inu (heart heart)  
  
Inuyasha: =D  
  
Yami: =( 


	10. A Speck of Hope

A New Life  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Starting Over  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: LOL! There ARE too many tears in here!  
  
Yami: :O!! REALLY? I NEVER NOTICED!!  
  
Me: Me either.  
  
Yami: X.x  
  
Inuyasha: But it SAYS angst and romance in the description.  
  
Yugi: Which leads to tears and crying.  
  
Me: ....which it....the same thing.  
  
Yugi: =)  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi woke up and stretched her arms out. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Inuyasha, who was still asleep.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He looks so normal when he's sleeping. It seems like none of this ever happened.  
  
She lay down on the bed waiting for Inuyasha to wake up. She found herself thinking about that dream.  
  
"What was he warning me about?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Naomi turned around and saw Inuyasha sit up.  
  
"Good morning." She greeted. She told him about the dream she had.  
  
"Interesting." He said.  
  
"I still don't get it." Naomi said getting up. She picked up her clothes and walked into her closet.  
  
"So how was your sleep?" she asked inside.  
  
"Good." He said. He walked out of the bed.  
  
What is she doing inside of there? He wondered. He opened the closet door and Naomi was topless and was turned away from him. She screamed.  
  
Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
He yelled as he plunged to the ground. Naomi slipped on her shirt on and leaned against the wall.  
  
"What happened?" he asked getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
"Oh yeah, you don't remember." Naomi walked towards him. "The necklace you have will take you down like that if I ever say sit boy."  
  
THUMP!  
  
Naomi gasped. "Sorry!"  
  
Inuyasha slowly got up. He tugged on the necklace. "Why don't it come off?"  
  
"Because it is like a curse." Naomi said.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the necklace.  
  
"Please tell me about myself." He asked. "I want to know."  
  
Naomi and Inuyasha seated themselves on the bed.  
  
"It started 50 years ago." She started. "You were a half demon and wanted to use the Shikon no Tama jewel to make yourself a full demon."  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" he asked.  
  
Naomi paused. "Because you were ashamed of your hanyou form."  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You got possession over the jewel and Kikyou shot you with her special arrows and got you trapped in a spell of sleep for 50 years." Naomi frowned at the memories of her shouting at Inuyasha.  
  
"Really...." Inuyasha murmured.  
  
"Then Kagome came along and pulled the arrow out and you didn't really get along at first, but you did."  
  
"Who's Kagome?" he asked. "Is that the girl you showed me?"  
  
Naomi nodded. "Then Kagome died. And you stumbled upon me."  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on her lap. "I'm glad I did."  
  
Naomi's eyes watered.  
  
"Then you were hit on the head. You forgot everything. Now that I think about it, it's all my fault." She put her hands to her cheeks and gasped.  
  
"It's my fault."  
  
"Why is that? You didn't hit me, did you?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
She shook her head. "We fought. Then I came back to you and a monster showed up. You were trying to protect me. And now look what I've done."  
  
She didn't cry. Her eyes were open staring at the ground.  
  
"All my fault."  
  
Inuyasha wrapped her in a hug. "Don't feel bad."  
  
Naomi looked up at him. "Why? Because of me, you forgot everything."  
  
"It's fine. You'll help me remember, right?"  
  
Naomi nodded.  
  
"Then I forgive you." He said wrapping her tighter.  
  
She smiled.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
It was around 2:00 pm and Inuyasha and Naomi were in the living room watching TV.  
  
"What's this?" Inuyasha had asked when he saw the television.  
  
"It's a TV." She explained.  
  
"Oh. Did I have these in my time?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Why don't we watch a movie?" she asked, getting out a variety of DVDs out.  
  
Inuyasha curiously looked at the movies.  
  
"This ones a good one." Naomi said, picking up a funny movie.  
  
Inuyasha stared at it for a while then looked back on the piles of movies.  
  
He picked one up.  
  
"I kind of want to see this one." He handed it to Naomi. She let out a sigh. She looked at it.  
  
"A love movie...." She looked at him. "Why would you want to see this?" when she and Inuyasha first met, she thought he'd be the last person to see a mushy love movie.  
  
He shrugged. "It seems....familiar."  
  
She gave him a weak smile. The movie was about a boy and a girl from completely different places but when they meet they fall in love but they didn't know how to keep it.  
  
Just like us, she thought. She put the disk in and they started to watch it. They sat on the couch with Naomi's head on his lap.  
  
They shared tears together and before they realized it, the movie was over.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
It was nighttime again.  
  
Naomi was brushing her hair while Inuyasha was lying in bed looking blankly at the ceiling.  
  
"So...." She started. "Do you remember anything yet?"  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"Don't worry." She said, getting into the bed. "You'll remember by tomorrow. I'm sure of it."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "Really?"  
  
Naomi nodded.  
  
"Thank you." He said. "Again."  
  
"I'm doing my best." She said softly.  
  
"I'm glad." He said.  
  
She smiled as silent tears formed at the corner of her eyes.  
  
"I have some things for you to see tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, and then hesitantly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She acted with surprise then returned the kiss.  
  
"That was for good luck."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Let's GO Inuyasha!" she cried, waiting in the front door.  
  
"Hold on." He walked out in her brother's clothes. He held a baseball cap in his hands. "Why do I have to be in these clothes?"  
  
She grabbed his hand. "Because, people will start to suspect you."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Besides you look—"she stopped herself. Was she about to say that he looked sexy?  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Normal." She said blushing.  
  
"Okay...." He looked around and put the cap on his head. "How do I look?"  
  
Naomi smiled. "You look fine."  
  
"Where are we going again?"  
  
"You'll find out." She brought him to her car and they drove off.  
  
"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked, looking around.  
  
"We're at the amusement park." She said smiling.  
  
"I see. What do you do here?"  
  
"You have fun." She grabbed his hand and they went on all the rides together.  
  
They ran through the park laughing. Inuyasha stopped short. He turned.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I want to go on this one." He said pointing to the roller coaster.  
  
Naomi swallowed.  
  
No, it brings too many memories.  
  
But I have to, for Inuyasha.  
  
She forced a smile and they climbed onto the seats.  
  
"Put your seat belt on." Naomi instructed.  
  
Inuyasha obeyed.  
  
They actually had a good time even through all the loops they shared the fun together.  
  
Maybe he's better of this way? She wondered. But shook the thoughts from her head.  
  
No matter how behaved he is now, I still love the old Inuyasha.  
  
"This was fun." He said climbing back into the car.  
  
"It was nothing." She said, starting the car.  
  
"But it was." He touched her lap.  
  
Naomi blushed. "I promised I'd help you."  
  
When they got back home, Naomi parked the car in the garage and they went into her backyard.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked. "What's behind here?"  
  
"Something fun."  
  
She opened the fence door and looked in. She saw her pool and beside it was a trampoline. She giggled and dragged Inuyasha onto it. He tried to stand up, but his legs were wobbly.  
  
"Jump Inuyasha!" she cried.  
  
Inuyasha looked confused, then he took a small jump and kept jumping. Naomi joined him. Happy laughter was in the air.  
  
This just might work out, she thought.  
  
"See who can jump the highest!" she called and took a strong jump and went three meters in the air.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. He concentrated and jumped. He went about three miles into the air.  
  
He landed and had a weird expression on his face.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha!" she breathed. "I didn't know you could jump that high!"  
  
"Me either."  
  
Naomi narrowed her eyes as she remembered Kagome saying that he was a half demon.  
  
Maybe that's why.  
  
She turned to him and they kept jumping.  
  
Inuyasha took another high jump. Naomi screamed as she got bounced high and landed in the pool.  
  
"Naomi!" he cried and dived in after her.  
  
He reached for her and brought her to the surface of the water.  
  
Naomi's head shot out. She took a loud breath and swam over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Naomi!" he cried. "Are you okay?"  
  
Naomi didn't respond. She looked at him with watering eyes.  
  
"Naomi? What's wrong?"  
  
She let out a shriek of joy and went over to hug Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"My name...." she rasped. "I never told you my name." (Me: Hey, she didn't.)  
  
Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"You remembered! You remembered my name!"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Yessssss!! He remembered!!  
  
Inuyasha: YAAAAY!!!!  
  
Yugi: WEEEEEEOOO!!  
  
Yami: Damn. 


	11. Starting Over

A New Life  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Starting Over  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: OMFG!! I CAN'T TO THE UNDERSCORES AND SQUIGLY LINES ANYMORE!! :'( IM SO SAD!!!  
  
Inuyasha/Yugi: (Comes and hugs me)  
  
Yami: :O!!!  
  
Me: YAAAY!! I gotz luvas!  
  
Me: Oh yeah at the top it says Chapter Eight for chapters 8 9 and 10. I just realized that :P  
  
Disclaimer (For every 10 chapters): I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did) but I wish I did because I think Inuyasha is one of the sexiest men there ever was in the whole world. I WANT HIM!!! INU IS YUMMY!!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"I can't believe it Inuyasha!" she squeezed him tighter. "You remember!"  
  
"I do?" he asked, dazed.  
  
"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." She squealed.  
  
"Let it out." He whispered.  
  
Naomi did and she started to cry.  
  
"I thought it would be the end." She sobbed. "But I'm so happy that you remember."  
  
"That's funny." He whispered. "I always thought I knew your name. Didn't I ever say it before?"  
  
She shook her head. "I never told you. I must have forgotten. But you remembered!"  
  
They climbed out of the pool and Naomi re-wrapped her arms around him.  
  
He rested his head on her shoulder. He looked blankly at the scenery before him.  
  
"I did remember." He said, smiling. He hugged Naomi back. "I REMEMEBRED!!"  
  
She started to laugh through the tears. Her and Inuyasha did a little dance.  
  
They looked at each other. Naomi ran her fingers through Inuyasha's wet hair.  
  
She giggled, and then stopped.  
  
They stared at each other's eyes, and then slowly moved closer to each other. She didn't do anything when their lips contacted. She kissed him passionately and he kissed back. She put her hand to the back of his head and he put his arms around her back.  
  
They closed their eyes and leaned to the side and splashed in the pool.  
  
They still kissed and Naomi ended it by brushing her lips on Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
Naomi clung on to Inuyasha as they floated in the pool.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Inuyasha?" Naomi asked.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Naomi leaning above her.  
  
"Hey." He smiled.  
  
"Is there....anything else....that you remember?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought.  
  
"Can I please see that picture again?" he asked.  
  
Naomi seemed confused for a second, then got out her photo album and showed him the picture of her and Kagome.  
  
"Do you remember?" she asked slowly.  
  
He squinted his eyes then gasped.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." He muttered.  
  
Naomi gasped. "You DO remember!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "I still don't remember her. The name just popped into my head."  
  
Naomi smiled. "That's okay. You'll remember little by little, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Okay, you should get up now. Today we're going back into your time." She rummaged through her closet and picked up Inuyasha's clothes. She threw them in his face. "Put this on."  
  
Inuyasha did as he was told. Naomi smiled. She brought in Tetsusaiga and the sheath.  
  
She handed it to Inuyasha. "Take this, just in case you'll need it."  
  
Inuyasha ran his fingers over it. "Thank you." And he attached it to his clothes.  
  
"So where are we going again?" he asked.  
  
"We're going to the well. Then we will go back to the feudal era." Naomi said, concentrating on the road.  
  
"Is that....is that my home?"  
  
Naomi stared at him. She closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
They arrived at the temple. Naomi parked her car in an empty lot, just in case she'd get a ticket.  
  
Naomi pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.  
  
"We have to go down here." Naomi said, pointing down the well.  
  
Inuyasha looked down it. "I don't know. It looks scary."  
  
"You never used to be scared."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her. "Let's go then."  
  
"No fears?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. He looked down the well. "Well, let's go now."  
  
Naomi stood at the wall of the temple. "I'm going to do this fast. Just follow me." She ran forward and dived into the well. Inuyasha copied her.  
  
They went flying into the well and landed.  
  
"Can you jump us out of here?" asked Naomi.  
  
He nodded. Naomi climbed onto his back and he jumped out of the well.  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he looked around.  
  
"I....remember." He looked around. "I remember it all!" he ran around with Naomi following him. He pointed to the big tree. "This is where I was pinned! And that's where we met." He looked around. "That's where the ogre was." He ran around more, and then stopped.  
  
"That's where Kagome died." He murmured. Naomi put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be sad."  
  
Inuyasha touched her hand. "Thank you."  
  
"Thank me for what?"  
  
"For what you said."  
  
"That wasn't me." Naomi said, puzzled.  
  
"Then who?" he turned around and saw Naomi and Kagome behind her.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried.  
  
She stretched her arms out. "Inuyasha! You remembered me!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped in front of her. "I told you. I wouldn't forget you."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome started to glow. "I love you Inuyasha. Your life is yours. Do what you please. I know that you still care about me. That's all that matters."  
  
"Of course I still care about you." Inuyasha said, staring up at her.  
  
Kagome smiled. "But I have to go now. I have to go and I won't be coming back."  
  
"Why?" asked Inuyasha. Naomi walked up to Kagome.  
  
"You'll be missed." She whispered. Inuyasha hugged her.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Thank you Naomi. Thank you for everything. Especially for helping Inuyasha become happy again."  
  
"No problem." She whispered.  
  
"I'm going now Inuyasha." Kagome said. She started to slowly rise into the air. "Good bye!"  
  
"Wait!" he grabbed Kagome's arm. "Don't leave me!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Where do you recognize that from?"  
  
"I can touch you now." Inuyasha said, looking in her eyes.  
  
Kagome bent forward and gave Inuyasha a departing kiss.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome!" Naomi waved. Inuyasha stood there and watched her leave with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Kagome blew Inuyasha a kiss and Inuyasha waved to her.  
  
Soon Kagome was gone from view.  
  
Soon Inuyasha's first, but not his only love was gone forever.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: OMG! Tis sad =')  
  
Yugi: WAAHHHH!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hands him a tissue.  
  
Yami: (Crossing his arms sitting on the floor mumbling to himself)  
  
Me: Come on Yami, you knew it was good.  
  
Yami: It'd be good if it were a Yu-Gi-Oh story.  
  
Me: (sweatdrops) 


	12. Sibling Rivalry

A New Life  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Sibling Rivalry  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay, I've decided to change the name Naomi to Naomi, because it sounds cooler and more Japanesey. Anyways here is the rest of the story.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha looked up as Kagome disappeared from sight.  
  
Naomi put her hands on his shoulders. "It's okay."  
  
"Thank you." He murmured. "I'll just miss her so much."  
  
"I understand." She whispered. This time, she really did. She almost lost Inuyasha and would miss him forever.  
  
She cleared her throat. Inuyasha turned to face her. "Do you want some....alone time?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled thoughtfully. "Yes please. Thanks for being so considerate."  
  
Naomi nodded. "I'll be back in my room if you need me. Do you remember where that is?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." He said.  
  
Naomi took a handkerchief from her pocket. She handed it to Inuyasha. "Pick up my scent with this." Inuyasha took it from her and nodded. He put it in his pocket.  
  
Naomi waved goodbye to Inuyasha and hopped back down the well.  
  
Naomi climbed back up to her own time and looked around. No one was there. She quietly went out the door and back home.  
  
She went back into her room and lay on her bed. She turned on her TV. But she paid no attention to it.  
  
"Inuyasha...." She muttered. She pictured how she met Inuyasha, tangled up in the net. He had saved her. She looked down on her arm.  
  
"I wonder if it's healed." She said. She slowly unraveled the bandage, and then smiled.  
  
The wound was all healed and it looked better than ever.  
  
Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "He's so sweet....he's all mine now." She smiled and flipped channels. "I'm so glad."  
  
Suddenly, her phone rang; she picked it up and raised it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Naomi."  
  
"Noku." She said smiling. "So how's it going?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Her voice sounded harsh and cold.  
  
Naomi ignored her tone. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Okay Naomi, you passed out while we out! That's really serious!" she screamed.  
  
Naomi sat up. "Noku, please. You're overreacting."  
  
"I am." She murmured on the other line. "I guess you okay now."  
  
"Yeah." She said. "Just chill out."  
  
Noku took a big breath on the other line and Naomi laughed.  
  
"So how come I never see you around anymore? For like this whole week we've never hung out." She asked.  
  
"Umm...." Naomi didn't want to tell her about Inuyasha. What would she say? Sorry Noku, I haven't been spending time with you because I had a half- demon that was from the feudal age in my house that had amnesia and I had to help him remember all his thoughts again?  
  
"I've been sick." She said fatly.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
  
Naomi rolled her eyes. "I taught you that, don't use that against me."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Listen, I got to go." Noku said with other voices in the background.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you soon."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
Naomi placed the receiver.  
  
I'm so glad I have good friends, she said. I'm so glad I have Inuyasha.  
  
And thinking these happy thoughts, she drifted to sleep.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha looked around.  
  
How did I forget all of this?  
  
He saw in the distance a small mirage of him and Kagome having a picnic.  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"At least I know she's okay."  
  
After exploring the forest a little longer, he sat down by the big tree that they met at. He sat down at it and started to prey to Kagome. He had still realized he hadn't remembered everything yet.  
  
A loud laughter interrupted his prayer.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and started to look around.  
  
Suddenly, he got plowed to the ground. He felt his air being cut off. He turned his head to see what had happened. He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"So, it's true then. You don't remember anything. How pitiful of you." Sneered an older man. His hands were around Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Let go of me!" he cried, trying to break through.  
  
"You don't remember me? Little brother." He let go of his neck and Inuyasha's sight cleared a little.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" he cried.  
  
"Oh, so you remember me now." He sneered. "That doesn't matter because you'll soon forget."  
  
Suddenly, vines shot out of nowhere and grabbed Inuyasha. It pulled him to the tree.  
  
"You bastard." He muttered. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "That doesn't matter. What matters now is what I'm about to do to you." He snapped his fingers and a vine caught hold of Inuyasha's head and held it in place.  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered. "This isn't going to hurt if you don't squirm."  
  
His eyes started to glow red and his hair flew up. He started to laugh madly.  
  
Inuyasha shut his eyes tight and tried to squirm away. It was no use. Another vine held Inuyasha's eyelids open.  
  
He stared at Sesshomaru having no choice. He suddenly felt sleepy and dizzy. He tried to keep away, but Sesshomaru seemed so....hypnotic.  
  
Inuyasha gasped and tried to break free, but it was no use. The vines had retreated.  
  
"I freed you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru chuckled. "Why don't you flee?"  
  
Inuyasha fell on his knees and squinted at Sesshomaru. He lifted his hand but dropped. His eyelids felt heavy, and then his eyes closed.  
  
"Jaken." He murmured.  
  
"Coming Milord!" the little green toad came running along. He gasped when he saw Inuyasha on the ground not moving. "Is he....?"  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. "No."  
  
"This is your chance milord!" he cried. "Take a strike to his head! I'll help." He started to walk over but stopped when Sesshomaru snapped at him.  
  
"Not yet." He whispered. "I still have plans for him."  
  
Sesshomaru raised his hand and started to twirl his finger.  
  
Inuyasha's body slowly started to rise.  
  
Jaken screamed and ran behind Sesshomaru. He stared in disbelief as he made him stand up.  
  
"Open your eyes to me slave." He said. There was silence for a while, but Jaken against screamed when Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.  
  
"He still isn't awake." He said calmly.  
  
Jaken stared closely, swallowing.  
  
Inuyasha was slouching on his feet with his eyes widely open. His eyes were lifeless and blank.  
  
"Master Sesshomaru...." He murmured, his lips barely moving.  
  
Jaken jumped back.  
  
"Jaken didn't know you could do this sort of tricks milord!"  
  
Sesshomaru ignored him. He put his hand back to his side. "Now." He whispered, his expression remained cold. "Go kill the one you love."  
  
Inuyasha stood up straight and started walking towards the well. Sesshomaru followed.  
  
Jaken quickly caught up to them.  
  
"What are you going to do now milord?" he asked.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "You'll see soon enough."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: O.o freaky eh?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes X(  
  
Me: Yes, I'm still not used to putting plus signs there, but I will soon!  
  
P.S. The story is separated by plus signs if you cannot see them, in your reviews please tell me how you separate your stories. 


	13. A Surprising Encounter

A New Life  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
A Surprising Encounter  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: OKAY!! IM SOOO PISSED OFF! THE PLUS SIGNS WON'T WORK EITHER!! IM POSITIVE THAT #%#%#% WILL WORK BUT I THINK IT LOOKS RETARDED BUT ILL USE IT ANYWAYS!!  
  
Yami: Whoa....spaz....  
  
Me: YOU DON"T WANNA MESS WITH ME RIGHT NOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: XD (hides somewhere)  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi decided to go to the vast park her and Inuyasha spent camping. She just wanted to visit. She brought a jacket and headed out the door. Instead of driving, she decided to walk. It seemed like a nice night, not to hot, yet not too cold. But incase of any weather change, her jacket would come in handy.  
  
Naomi walked slowly as she spotted the park. It didn't really look like a park from there. More like a field with hills. Naomi smiled as she sat down on a hill and looked at the sky.  
  
Naomi pulled out an apple from her pocket that she stuffed in her jacket earlier. She took a bite out of it. It tasted a little sour, but she continued to nibble. She paused and brought the apple down.  
  
She felt a tingle on her arm and thought it was a mosquito and slapped at it. She ignored it from there on.  
  
There was a soft sound of footsteps on the ground.  
  
Naomi smiled and turned around.  
  
Just as she thought.  
  
Inuyasha had come for her. She took another bite out of her apple and stood up to hug him. She slid her arms under his arms and rubbed her face on his shoulder. She stopped as she realized that he didn't reply to her friendly gesture and was shocked to see an older boy and a strange looking toad behind him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said, stepping back. She gripped her apple tighter. "What's going on?"  
  
Sesshomaru threw his head back and laughed.  
  
Naomi looked confused. "Inuyasha? Who are those people?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond. He lifted his head. Naomi gasped as all she saw her empty blank eyes. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and it transformed. He stared at Naomi with the same blank expression on his face and raised the sword and swung it down hard.  
  
Naomi screamed as she let go of her apple and it was cut clean in half.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried. "Please! You're scaring me now!"  
  
She continued to move back.  
  
"Your pleas are no use." The older boy said. "He can't hear you."  
  
Naomi felt a little thing on her shoulder. She looked down and saw a small flea. She screamed and slapped at it, but it dodged the hit.  
  
"Naomi!" it said. "You must listen to me!"  
  
Naomi made a face. "Did that flea just talk to me?"  
  
"I am Myouga the flea!" he presumed. "But no time for introductions now." He looked towards Inuyasha. "Lord Inuyasha is under a spell preformed by his older brother Sesshomaru." He gestured towards the older boy.  
  
"His....brother?" she asked, dazed.  
  
"Yes!" said the flea, jumping on her shoulder. "Sesshomaru-sama (lol that's how they say it in the Japanese version) hypnotized lord Inuyasha and now he's commanded him to kill you."  
  
"But – HEY!" Naomi fell backwards as the sword was swung at her – and almost hit.  
  
"Play time is over." Said Inuyasha in a robot voice. His tone was cold and bitter. He stared at her with empty eyes.  
  
"What did you do to him!?" she screamed at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her. "I messed with his head a little. Don't worry, it doesn't matter." He lowered his head and started laugh. "Because you're about to die."  
  
Naomi started to run. She looked at the small flea on her shoulder, gripping on for his dear life. "Myouga, what do I do?"  
  
"You must awaken Inuyasha!" he said.  
  
"Awaken?" Naomi looked around and saw a puddle.  
  
"This better work." She murmured as she ran towards it and scooped up water in her hands and threw it in Inuyasha's face.  
  
She paused and waiting for his reaction. He lowered his head until all she saw were his bangs and his lips – which formed into a tiny smile.  
  
"Fool." He said in the lifeless voice. Naomi gasped and ran again.  
  
"What will I do?" she cried running.  
  
"You'll have to hurt him, or at least give him a strike so that he will snap out of it." Myouga said.  
  
Naomi stopped and bent down to catch her breath. "I can't hurt him!"  
  
The flea started jumping. "Then a strike will do. A slap across the cheek will even work! But you better think quickly, because HERE HE COMES!"  
  
Naomi gasped and turned around. Inuyasha was slowly walking towards them. He smirked and raised his sword behind his head.  
  
Naomi backed into a tree.  
  
What is he going to do?  
  
Inuyasha stopped and threw the sword like a dart. Naomi screamed and closed her eyes. She heard a cut and she opened her eyes. She checked her body.  
  
"I'm okay." She sighed. She looked behind her head and widened her eyes. The Tetsusaiga was right beside her head and it was cut at least a foot into the tree.  
  
She gasped loudly. The sword changed back into the rusty blade. Inuyasha ignored the sword he started to walk towards her.  
  
Naomi stared at him with her mouth wide open, then started to run as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
But Inuyasha was faster; he took a high jump and landed right in front of her. Naomi stopped in her tracks.  
  
The shut her eyes tight and hugged herself. Inuyasha didn't move. He raised his hand and pushed her over.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll leave this to you." He whispered. "I want her dead – hear?"  
  
Inuyasha slowly nodded.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. Naomi looked at him with disgust.  
  
"You're a stupid ass bitch." She muttered. "I'm going to come back and haunt you."  
  
"Why do you doubt yourself?" Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Jaken pointed at Naomi and laughed and they slowly faded away.  
  
Naomi stared at Inuyasha as he bent down and wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed hard.  
  
Naomi started to choke. She felt a small sting on her shoulder.  
  
"Naomi!" she heard Myouga scream. "You must fight back! For Inuyasha's sake as well as yours! If he fulfills his duty, Inuyasha will kill himself!"  
  
"I....can't...." she rasped. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's hands and tried to pull herself free, but he was strong than her.  
  
"But you must!"  
  
"I'll try." She breathed. She struggled and tried to squirm away from him, but he held his place and stood on top of her to keep her from moving.  
  
He looked down at her, his expression remaining the same.  
  
Naomi opened her mouth and let out cried of agony. She grabbed tightly onto Inuyasha's feet – which were on her stomach – and with all her strength, rolled over. Inuyasha flew into the air. He landed on his knees and remained in that position for a long period of time.  
  
Naomi stared at him. She rubbed her neck and took deep breaths.  
  
She stared at Inuyasha who was still on his knees. He was staring at the ground. He put a hand on the ground to support his balance and slowly stood and up and raised his head.  
  
"No more." He whispered.  
  
"Fight back!" Myouga reminded her. Naomi nodded as Inuyasha was in front of her in the blink of an eye. He threw punches and kicks and Naomi dodged them all. Naomi didn't know what to do. She circled around Inuyasha and ran up to him and threw her fist across Inuyasha's face.  
  
She gasped and brought her hand back. "Did it work?"  
  
Inuyasha remained standing there with his head turned. His cheek was red and swollen. He turned his head and cringed at Naomi.  
  
They continued to kick and punch. Naomi flew back into the dirt and landed on her back. She rolled onto her stomach and punched the dirt.  
  
"I can't." she whispered.  
  
"You have to!" Myouga said.  
  
Naomi slowly stood up. "I'm no match for him." She cried as Inuyasha slowly approached her.  
  
"He's still a far distance away...." Myouga was cut off as Inuyasha sped to her and raised his hand and scratched Naomi on her cheek.  
  
Naomi landed on the ground and raised a hand to her cheek where four blood scars had formed. She stood up and ran over to Inuyasha and took another punch at his head, but he kneed her in the stomach and punched her back.  
  
Naomi lay on the floor staring at the sky. Her eyes were also blank. She body lay sprawled, mangled and covered with dirt.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards her and held out his hand with his sharp nails.  
  
"This is it."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: A lot of action eh?  
  
Inuyasha: I'll say!  
  
Yami: You tried to kill her, you should be ashamed.  
  
Yugi: Are you stupid or something? This is all going to turn out good later. DUH!!!  
  
Me: o.O  
  
Inuyasha: Stupid Yami....  
  
Yami: :O!! Come and say that to my face.  
  
Inuyasha: (Screams in his face) STUPID YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: X.x  
  
Me: Yeah, I'd like many more reviewers =D but I'd like to thank PatrioticPuppy, Blackberry14 and Althea Sim for giving me my only reviews. Tell your friends about my wonderful story!! XD  
  
Inuyasha: XD  
  
Yugi: XD  
  
Yami: XD 


	14. Together Forever

A New Life  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Together Forever  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay!! #%#%#% works so I'll continue to use it.  
  
Inuyasha/Yugi: (party boying) WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Yami: Yay.  
  
Me: :O!! You didn't mean that!!  
  
Yami: Yes I did.  
  
Me: Did not.  
  
Yami: Did too.  
  
Me/Inuyasha/Yugi: Did not!  
  
Yami: Did too.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha slowly moved towards Naomi.  
  
"Naomi!" Myouga screamed jumping on her shoulder. He looked down at her face but she didn't even blink.  
  
"I know!" Myouga hopped on her face and started to drink.  
  
He dodged the hand that came slapping down on him.  
  
"It worked!" he cried licking his lips.  
  
Naomi slowly sat up. "What's going on?" she turned her head and saw Inuyasha stretching out his fingers – ready to slaughter.  
  
Naomi slowly stood up to a hunch and almost fell, but got up to support herself.  
  
"Owwwwww." She cried, gripping her shoulder. "It hurts."  
  
"Naomi watched out!"  
  
Naomi jumped back as Inuyasha tried to hit her again. She slid into the dirt and panted hard.  
  
"I can't keep this up!" she cried.  
  
"Just a little more." Myouga said.  
  
She ran up to his and punched his shoulder. He stopped and rubbed his shoulder and glared at Naomi.  
  
It's not working!  
  
She ran behind him and jumped onto his back. He tried to shake her off but she remained on. He started to run and jump into the air. Naomi looked around at the setting sun.  
  
Oh god.  
  
Naomi suddenly felt sick, she closed her eyes and let go.  
  
She started falling rapidly to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha ran and pushed her against a tree before she hit the ground. Her head tilted back. He held her up by her neck and was ready to kill.  
  
Naomi opened her eyes and grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's other hand while she made choking sounds. He didn't resist her pull. She raised it to her mouth and bit his finger.  
  
He pulled it away quickly and let go of her neck.  
  
Naomi crumpled to the ground and sat there on her knees with her arms loosely hanging by her side.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his hand and pulled it back down.  
  
"I can't do this." She murmured faintly.  
  
"One more try!" Myouga urged. Naomi slowly nodded.  
  
Naomi backed up a little and charged at Inuyasha, knocking him over. She was on her knees leaning over his body, which was pinned flat against the ground.  
  
"Just a punch!!" Myouga cheered. "You can do it!"  
  
Naomi raised her arm and balled her hand into a fist. Suddenly, she closed her eyes and collapsed on Inuyasha.  
  
"NO!" Myouga cried. With one quick second, Inuyasha sprung Naomi off of him and she flew back on the ground.  
  
Staring at her unconscious body, Inuyasha stood there chuckled. His chuckle soon turned into a laugh.  
  
"I'll kill you like that." Inuyasha said dully, snapping his fingers. He started to walk over to her.  
  
Naomi stirred and half opened her eyes. She was still too weak to lift herself up.  
  
"Inuyasha...." She raised her hand but it dropped.  
  
I'm dead.  
  
Her lips slowly formed into shape as she lifted her head up.  
  
"Sit boy...." Her head tilted back down and her eyes shut.  
  
Inuyasha planted to the ground face first and didn't get up.  
  
Myouga checked Naomi's chest for signs that she was breathing, but found none.  
  
He looked over at Inuyasha who was lying face down on the ground. His arms were tucked in by his side.  
  
"Oh no." he murmured, looking around. No one else was there. "Are they both dead?"  
  
He jumped up as he saw Inuyasha raise his hands by his face and push up from the ground. He sat up and looked around, blinking a few times.  
  
"Myouga?" he asked. "Where am I?"  
  
"Lord Inuyasha!" Myouga screamed, jumping up and down. Inuyasha's eyes were back to normal; he was out of his trance.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet and gasped as he saw Naomi lying on the ground. He ran over to her and put Naomi in his arms.  
  
"Naomi!" he cried. He raised her head to his. His breathing was loud and uneven.  
  
"Naomi." He whispered, stroking her hair. "Please don't leave me. I remember now. You've helped me. You mean so much to me. Don't leave, please."  
  
Myouga hopped up on Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked at him. "How?"  
  
"It was you." Myouga said, lowering his head.  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
Myouga nodded. "He put you under a spell and commanded you to kill poor Naomi."  
  
Tears streamed out of Inuyasha's eyes. "No, this can't be." He rasped. "Naomi, don't leave me!"  
  
"I'm afraid it is already too late." Myouga said in a tiny voice. "She is dead."  
  
"NOOOO!" Inuyasha's voice howled throughout the park. Then sun had set, it was dark outside. There was a suddenly glow from his body and he transformed into his human form. He hugged Naomi, with his black hair hanging over his eyes.  
  
"No." he whispered in her ear. "She can't be dead. How could I lose her? Why?" Tears dripped onto Naomi's cheek.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head. "I've lost them both. I've lost Naomi and Kagome." He brought his face down to Naomi's. His lip trembling – he pressed his lips against her.  
  
It was as if time stood still. Suddenly, there was a strong wind that passed him but he ignored it and kissed patiently on Naomi's cold, lifeless lips.  
  
Suddenly, his lips warmed up and Naomi kissed him back. Inuyasha widened his eyes, then closed them and continued.  
  
They pulled away from each other looking at each other.  
  
Naomi smiled as tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." She cried hugging him.  
  
"You're alive." He whispered.  
  
Naomi sniffled. "Why would I ever want to leave you?"  
  
Inuyasha pulled away. He looked at her eyes and put his hand on her cheek. "You wouldn't. Because I would die too – for us to be together."  
  
Naomi rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes and continued to cry.  
  
"I thought I lost you." She slurred. "I thought I would never see the normal Inuyasha anymore. I thought...."  
  
"Shh." He said, lifting up her chin. "Don't think anymore."  
  
Naomi looked up at him and gasped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"That's the face." She whispered. "That's the face in my dream! Inuyasha, that was you!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and wiped her tears away.  
  
Naomi buried her face in his robes and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
She cried until she cried herself to sleep. Inuyasha pulled her tighter to his body. He rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll never leave you again."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
THE END!!  
  
Me: Well OBVIOUSLY that's the end, I might put up an epilogue, but there it is and I hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
Yami: (blows his nose and started crying) I did.  
  
Inuyasha/Yugi: GASP!!  
  
Yami: What? Can't a guy enjoy a story with out being gasped at?  
  
Me: O.O Anyways, if I can think of an epilogue then I'll write it. But from here on, I'll be finishing my other stories that I've started but haven't completed – Life as Pharaoh – For Better or for Worse – Down Memory Lane and then I'll be starting new ones. I hope you guys can read them all.  
  
Disclaimer: (THE LAST ONE FOR THIS STORY!) I do not own Inuyasha. If I could, I would turn back time and think of the Inuyasha idea before Rumiko and she'd be all thinking "Why didn't I think that?" LoL but I have to accept the order of times and at least should be grateful that Inuyasha exists, because if it didn't, my life would be incomplete and hopeless. I am thankful for Inuyasha because he is one of the sexiest men ever born on this earth besides Connan. My only two loves. Hey – you should be grateful too.  
  
OH YES AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY AND  
  
THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Epilogue

A New Life  
  
Epilogue  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Me: Here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I know Yami did.  
  
Inuyasha/Yugi/Yami: (chatting like good old friends) #$%&  
  
Me: Yes, this is kinda what happened like a month after this happened.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Naomi walked into her bedroom. It was pitch black in there. She rubbed her eyes and gasped as the lights were turned on and her mom, dad, brother were there along with Noku, Marakou, and Kristen. Balloons and streamers hung on the wall. Naomi raised her hands to her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my god!" she cried. She ran up to them and gave them hugs. "You guys are the best!"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"Guys, what time is it? Almost 10?"  
  
Noku smiled. "But it's your birthday!" she said. "How could YOU forget?"  
  
Naomi forced a smile.  
  
I didn't.  
  
She had been waiting for a special moment with a special someone, but it was almost too late.  
  
"You're going to be 15 in about two hours!" Marakou said jumping up and down. "Here, try the cake. We made it ourselves."  
  
Naomi walked over with happy tears and took a bite out of the cake.  
  
"It's good." She murmured. She lifted her head and saw happy faces.  
  
"You should open your presents now." Kristen suggested. "Mine first." She handed her a big red box with a bow tie on it.  
  
Naomi smiled as she took the box and one by one she opened all the gifts – 6 in total.  
  
They had partied until 11:30 p.m., Noku yawned and looked at her watch.  
  
"Well, we'd better get going." She turned to Naomi. "Happy birthday!" she leaned over and gave Naomi a hug.  
  
Naomi gave all her friends hugs as they walked out the door.  
  
She looked at her watch.  
  
Only half an hour....  
  
She walked back into the house.  
  
"Naomi?" asked a deep voice. She looked up to see her older brother Joey. He was tall and broad with messy black hair and large brown eyes.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, yawning.  
  
"Have you seen my blue baseball cap?"  
  
Naomi abruptly stopped yawning. She widened her eyes. She had given it to Inuyasha as a departing gift on that day.  
  
She shook her head. "No." she lied. "You must have thrown it in the wash or lost it."  
  
Joey shrugged and went back into his room to go to sleep.  
  
Naomi wiped her forehead and went back into her room while yawning again.  
  
She changed into her pajamas. Just as she climbed into bed, she heard a soft tapping. At first, she thought it was her imagination. She heard the tapping again. She sat up straight.  
  
A burglar?  
  
Naomi slowly walked over to her window and looked out. She saw a covered face, but judging by the silhouette, Naomi smiled and opened the window.  
  
Inuyasha climbed through the window and stood in front of her.  
  
"You're here." She whispered.  
  
"And with minutes to spare." Inuyasha said, holding her hand.  
  
Naomi rested her head on his chest. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it." Inuyasha lifted her chin to his face and leaned closer and planted a kiss on her lips, which formed into a smile.  
  
"Happy birthday." He whispered in her ear.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
The night Inuyasha again slept on the floor and at around 2:00 a.m., they snuck into Joey's room to steal some more clothes. They hid them in Naomi's closet and fell asleep again, both on the floor.  
  
A few hours later, they woke up. Naomi smiled as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You're back to your human form."  
  
Inuyasha got up and looked down at himself.  
  
"Something tells me I'll be like this for a long time."  
  
Naomi blinked. "Forever? You know, I liked those ears too."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "When I need to."  
  
Naomi and Inuyasha got up and got dressed and Naomi called Kristen, Marakou and Noku and asked them to meet her at her house as soon as possible.  
  
Naomi gathered up her family to the living room and sat them down.  
  
"What's this for?" Joey asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Her parents looked confused too.  
  
Her friends arrived 10 minutes later and she seated them all to the living room.  
  
She went into the backyard to fetch Inuyasha, still in his human form, and still in her brother's clothes, was puzzled.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked.  
  
Naomi smiled slyly.  
  
She grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. They stood in front of everyone and Naomi held Inuyasha's hand. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Everyone." She said, getting their attention.  
  
"This Inuyasha – my new boyfriend."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay if you already read the other Epilogue, that wasn't it. I wrote the whole thing out but for some reason it cut itself off. I'm going to write an explanation chapter if anyone's confused about anything in the story. 


End file.
